Soul Eater
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Tai Lung has returned... now a demon and a plague amongst the Valley of Peace. Thanks to another demon he has returned for revenge, by draining the heroes of China of their souls. A few Tigress&Fray moments. Sequel to Friendship in Flames.
1. Becoming the Demon

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**Tai Lung has returned to life...**

**BTW: The Shadow Rogue's Epilogue is not included in this, change of plans. So don't get confused.**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

Within the Devil's Lair, also known to many as Hell, former Kung Fu Master Tai Lung roared in pain. After being defeated by the Dragon Warrior, vanquished by the Wuxi Finger Hold, Tai Lung was sentenced by the gods to Hell, where he would be tortured for all eternity.

After two years within the underworld prison, Tai Lung had the appearance of a walking corpse. His skin and flesh was rotted, almost completely decomposed, his lips were chapped and drought due to dehydration, his stomached ached due to starvation, and deep within his tortured soul, he was desperate to escape this eternal fate.

As he was thrown into his personal cell, he struggled to get back on his feet. According to his senses, _thank goodness they had not left me_, he thought, warned him of another soul approaching him from behind.

Tai Lung spun around, only to come face to face with another corpse. The other walking corpse was an owl, but also a demon. He was marked with a black skull, the sign of those who have become the Devil's servant. Despite the corpse-part, owl appeared Egyptian, his eyes glowed red from the hatred that fueled him, and the armor made him look completely metallic, forget demon and corpse, he looked like a machine. _But how could a machine be sent to Hell_, Tai Lung wondered, obviously he tried to mechanized himself to prevent death. Clever, yet noneffective.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked.

The mechanical owl was silent for a few moments, and then spoke, "I have gone by only one name for centuries, by I will allow you to call me by my original," he said, his voice grim and mechanical all the same, "I am Werkhotep."

_Definitely Egyptian_, Tai Lung thought, "What are you doing here? What is it that you want?"

"This is not about what I want," Werkhotep concluded, "But merely about...what _you_ want.

"I have lived for centuries, I have killed many as the times went by, I have even witnessed the glory of immortality," he described.

"Immortality?" Tai Lung repeated, "Is that even possible?"

"It is possible for _me_, and it can be for _you_," Werkhotep mentioned.

Tai Lung's eyes widened, what was this owl offering him?

"I think we can assist one another to our personal objectives," he said.

"What do you mean?" Tai Lung asked, suspicious.

"I have experienced the glory of immortality upon the living, I have much unfinished 'business' that must be completed. Serve me, and we both can walk among the living once again...as their eternal rulers."

Tai Lung felt honored by this, but at the same time confused, "What is this you offer me, Werkhotep?"

The demon owl's eyes flashed to yellow, "I offer you an escape from this prison. To escape and never return. Serve me, and I will grant you the glory of an immortal, and if you carry out my orders to the end, forever shall you be... an immortal."

Tai Lung hesitated. He was sentenced to suffer the endless torture of Hell forever, and this immortality was looking like the best offer he could get. Forever was a long time, and he was not going to be spending forever in Hell.

Tai Lung scurried to his knees, bowing to him, "What is your bidding?"

"There are enemies above the surface, enemies that could stop us," Werkhotep explained, "I want you to go up there and drain them of their souls, with this you will regenerate into your formal form."

Tai Lung watched as the owl raised its talons, revealing a golden medallion with a red crystal embedded within it, tied into a necklace.

"With this medallion, you will once again walk among the living, you will possess my strength, my powers, and the immortality of the damned," Werkhotep explained, handing him the necklace.

Tai Lung nodded and accepted the medallion, placing it around his neck. And as soon as it was on, the crystal flashed a bright red. Little by little, a red glow overtook his form and lifted him off the ground, and as Werkhotep's eyes flashed, Tai Lung was launched from Hell, spat out from the damned prison.

Within a few seconds, he emerged from the earth, like a flower in the spring, only this flower was a plague. He reached his fist out from the ground, and pulled himself up. As he stood in the night's dark, he looked all around. He was in the woods, which was only a few miles from the lake, and beyond that, the Valley of Peace.

He lifted his chin and roared into the heavens, his mouth extending in stature, Tai Lung was back.

* * *

Although he was distances away and his roars were likely silent to most, his roar echoed into the dreams, turning them into nightmares.

Within the Jade Palace, Master Shifu's eyes snapped open, sensing something most unpleasant.

* * *

But Shifu was not the only one to sense it. Formal Kung Fu Master and Shadow Rogue Zhan Fray awoken, sitting up from his hammock. Something was wrong, a threat was heading towards his old home the Valley of Peace.

* * *

**How's that for a bang starter? Behold! I'm back, sorry about the Shadow Rogue's Epilogue being canceled, not enough reviews. Anyway...**


	2. First Victims

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

As the sun rose upon the Valley of Peace, two servants of the Jade Palace rang the gong, awaking everyone in the Valley, and in the Palace.

Immediately, five doors opened, and the Furious Five each stepped out and at attention, "Good morning, Master," they all greeted, like soldiers in the military.

Master Shifu stood in the hallway of barracks, glancing at his five pupils, just as the Dragon Warrior popped out.

"Good morning, Master," Po said, a minute late as usual.

Shifu walked through the barracks, past each student, "We have not a time to lose, my students," he said, his voice firm, "training must begin immediately as soon as breakfast is over."

"Yes, Master Shifu," everyone replied, except for Po who was still not use to the routine.

As the Five left the barracks and headed for the dinning hall, Po turned to Shifu, "Uh... Master Shifu?" he began, the red panda glanced at him, "Is something wrong? I mean, is something terrible coming?"

Shifu simply shook his head, "No. There is nothing wrong, we... just need to resume the normal routine. And you need to learn to adapt to it."

"Alright. Okay..." Po replied, turning to join the others.

After the giant panda had left, Shifu sighed to himself. Was it a lie about the "nothing wrong" reply, or was it all just a dream?

* * *

In the dinning room, after Po had rejoined the Five he attended to the stove, and began his most familiar routine, cooking. After cooking five bowls of delicious noodles, he slid four bowls to each of the fans of his cooking, and sat his own bowl in front of him as he sat down.

Although he did not really mind, Tigress was the only one to pass on trying his cooking. One of the most unusual characteristics was that she only ate tofu, a vegetarian's most common meal. In time, Po had begun to question if Tigress really was a vegetarian, or she just choose not to eat Po's cooking.

"So..." Po stuttered, ending the random silence, "What do you think is wrong with Shifu lately? He's been acting a little off this morning."

"I don't really see what you mean," Crane replied, "he always has us wake up early in the morning and tells us to train hard."

"It's been that way for us for years, you'll get use to it," Viper concluded, sipping her spoon.

"I guess you're right," Po admitted, "It's just... he seemed all calm and kind after I defeated Tai Lung, and it's been that way for three months now."

"It's probably a sign that he's going back to his old ways," Crane suggested.

"That's a shame," Mantis added, "and I was getting use to this ease-off life we were just beginning to have."

"Well, I'm concern though," Po said, slurping a bit of his soup, "something's up, and I get the feeling we're gonna find out _very_ soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lake were most fishermen attend, Tai Lung stalked towards the lake, a dead-thirsty look within his eyes. After he had finally gotten out of Hell, he had a thirst so strong he was dying to quench it.

He fell to his knees before the lake, he dipped his paw into the water and cupped a handful of the moist, purifying liquid. Although it seeped a little bit through his semi-skeleton paw, he immediately took a large drink from his paw, gulping down the water.

However, the water in his mouth, as most seeped through his jaw and cheeks, tasted unlike what he had hopped for. He spat out the water, only to discover that the water in his mouth had turned into ash and blood.

"Pointless effort," said a voice, the voice of Werkhotep. Tai Lung looked all around the lake and found the owl's face, reflecting off his own, "this is part of the curse. You cannot quench the eternal thirst, not until the curse has been lifted."

"And how am I to lift this curse?" Tai Lung asked, desperately thirsty.

"The task will be to reclaim my remains, but first you must eliminate those around who can stop," Werkhotep explained, "and if you drain them, you will regenerate into your formal self, and you will grow even stronger."

"How?!" Tai Lung asked, who was more desperate than patient.

"Drain the living, suck their souls from their orals," the owl explained as he began to fade, "do not fail me."

After the demon owl had left him, Tai Lung looked up, spotting three fishermen aboard a junk. A devious grin formed on his face, apparently souls were considered food to him, and he was drain them from living mortals.

He stood up and began to walked through the lake, heading towards the junk, and the unsuspecting fishermen.

* * *

Unaware of the upcoming doom, two fishermen swines peacefully held their poles over the deck of the junk, awaiting the nearest movement.

Suddenly, the pole reacted to a tug, something was on the line. The two swines each grabbed hold of the pole and began to pull. They pulled with all their strength due to the weight of the catch.

When they finally heard something lifted from the water, one of them helped tie the line down and glanced over the junk. Unfortunately he did not like what he saw, before he could even scream a paw gripped him by the throat and pulled him over the edge.

The second swine turned to his companion, only to find he had disappeared. From over the edge of the junk he could hear very unpleasant noises. He slowly approached the edge of the junk, but before he could look over the edge a body was tossed into the air. It landed on the deck.

The fisherman turned away from the edge and went to study the body, finding the corpse of his friend. The skin was quickly rotted out, the eyes and inner organs were incinerated, and the plain sight was just down right disturbing.

He gasped in horror at the sight of his friend, know a drained corpse. Suddenly a shadow loomed over his own form. At first he was frightened, almost too scared to even look. However, he slowly turned his head to looked behind him, and let out a terrified scream.

Do to all the strange sounds, the third fisherman, a goose, stood on deck. Out of curiosity, he looked all around and discover two of his fellow fishermen dead, both now drained corpse.

Speaking of the horror, the goose felt someone's presence, right behind him. He spun around only to be gripped by the neck and lifted off the deck. He came face-to-face with a walking horror, a snow leopard corpse with terrifying eyes, rotting flesh and bones, and the odor of a dead man.

As a result the goose screamed, foolishly giving the creature the opportunity. The creature opened his mouth, it was more stature than it seemed, and inhaled, sucking out the soul of the final fisherman.

* * *

**I hope you are all satisfied with the horror scene, and thank you RPO for pointing out the "Formal" mistake, I will fix that whenever I can...**

**BTW: In future chapters, the "moments" I talked about between Tigress and Zhan Fray will be a romantic moments, just to make it a bit more clear for you.**

**Sorry, I accidentally click my Sly Cooper document instead of the one for this story, so sorry if you are all confused about this.  
**

* * *


	3. Childhood Memories

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

Within the training hall, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had begun their regular training sessions. Monkey was swinging through the spiked hoops. Crane flew across the room, deflecting arrows. Mantis zoomed through the training obstacles, as if lightning, turning through each other. And Viper danced upon the fire snares, dodging each shot of fire.

As for Tigress, she was dodging the swing clubs towards her while Po, with difficulties, tried carefully to mirror her moves. He did explain to her earlier that he did it not to mock her, but to learn from her.

Tigress flipped, ducked, and blocked every club around her. Po attempted it but only got hit a few times, and ended up losing his balance and falling into a split. (_Meaning he's stuck in a split, like in the movie the first time, funny right?_)

Due to the mistake, he captured the attention of Tigress. She turned to him, as his face turned a bright purple, but he gave her an "I'm fine" smile.

Tigress noted this and turned back to her own business, and as Po tried to fix the position he was in, he sensed a club coming at him. He ducked his head, and the club swung over the tip of fur on head, and knocked into Tigress' head instead.

With that blow to the back of the head, Tigress fell off the obstacle, and landed flat on the floorboard.

Po leaped to the floor and knelt next to her, the rest of the Five gathered around her unconscious form.

"Is she alright?" Viper asked, looming over her.

Mantis hopped onto her paw and felt her pulse, "She's breathing, that's a start," he said.

"Let's take her to the infirmary," Crane suggested, "It might help."

Po nodded his head and carefully picked up Tigress. With the knocked out tiger, they left the training hall, and headed for her room.

* * *

Dumped into a realm of unconsciousness, Tigress found herself going back in her past, in her memories, to her childhood. She saw herself in the training hall, only she was much younger, only a cub.

Tigress remembered those days, when she was just a warrior-in-training, with little dreams about becoming the Dragon Warrior. In this memory flashback, her younger self had ceased training and headed outside, after hearing of a new arrival.

The younger Tigress prowled outside into the courtyard, where she spotted the new arrival, a boy, a little cheetah cub doing cartwheels around the area. Tigress immediately remember this memory, it was the time she and Zhan Fray had met.

She watched as her younger self approached the cheetah, with all her courage and strength at her ready. When she faced the cheetah, he turned his attention to her and ceased his cartwheels, "Hi," he said, friendly.

"Hi," Tigress repeated, "What are you doing?"

"Just practicing out here, until I have to go into _real_ training," the boy replied, coming closer, "Are you training here too?"

"N-no," Tigress replied, her cheeks a little bit red knowing how close he was, "Actually, Master Shifu adopted me, so I live and train here. Just like you."

The cheetah smiled, "That sound pretty cool, my name's Zhan Fray," he introduced.

"I'm Tamara," she replied, mirroring the grin, "But everyone calls me Tigress."

* * *

While she took a trip down memory lane, Fray himself was heading back to the Valley of Peace, in hopes that his vision was wrong. On his way to there, he stopped by the lake, popular to fishermen.

However, today there were no fishermen, not that Fray paid any attention.

He knelt beside the lake and dipped his paw into the water, pulling up his paw and sipping the water. After taking a drink, he spotted a body floating towards him.

Fray dropped the handful of water and stood up, watching as the body stopped in front of him. He bent down and tipped the body, not only had he learned it was a goose, but it was its corpse.

Fray immediately jumped back, startled by the sight of the corpse, from the looks of it the body had been "vacuumed" some how. Fray was more than disturbed by the sight, he was so close to vomiting.

Suddenly, a mysterious glow emitted from the water. Fray loaded his wrist launchers and pointed them at the water, prepared for whatever was coming up.

Bit-by-bit, a creature rose from the water, he looked like a corpse in which was dug up just yesterday, yet besides the horrific features of the creature, he looked vaguely familiar.

The creature began to approached Fray, apposing a threat to him. The cheetah immediately fired a dart, which pierced the creature in the chest.

Despite the fact that the dart was soporific, the just flew right through the creature, having no effect whatsoever.

The creature advanced, a hungry look on his face. Fray began firing darts at the creature, both soporific and poison. However, the darts did nothing to slow him down.

Noting this, Fray reached for a different dart, the explosives. He attempted to load the orange missile into his launcher but tripped over a rock, dropping the explosive dart.

As the creature leaped into the air, prepared to pounce on Fray, he snatched the dart and tossed it at the creature. The dart exploded as soon as it hit the creature, blowing it into sand and ashes.

Fray sighed in relief, getting back onto his feet. However, as he dusted himself off he noticed the sand and ashes beginning to fly off. He watched as the bits of sand flew and and began to structure themselves into a shape, a body.

The form turned out to be the creature, its back turned to Fray. It turned its head to him, "I'll take care of you later," it said, using a familiar voice, "once I have taken care of the other first."

After finishing its speech, it began to run on fours. Fray was puzzled by the voice the creature had used, but was more concerned with the fact that it was heading in the direction of the Valley of Peace.

Fray immediately run after the creature, hoping to stop it, or at least beat it to the Valley.

* * *

**.  
**

* * *


	4. Bump on the Head

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

As Tigress lied on her own room mat, bandages around her head, she slept soundly as she dreamed.

In her dreams, she and Fray were in the Training Hall, racing each other through the obstacles. They stroke every club in their way, dodged the swing blades around them, pasted all the combat poles, and leaped over the fire snares.

With that leap, they landed on the platform above the Hall. However, Tigress landed on the edge of the platform, too close to stand onto of it. She lost her balance and fell backwards. But before she could fall onto the fire snares, Fray snatched her paw, preventing her from falling.

Fray pulled her back onto the platform as she rested on her paws, "Thanks Zhan, that was close," she thanked, sighing heavily.

"No problem," he replied, sitting down beside her.

The younger Tigress glanced at him, his alluring brown eyes, ridiculously adorable smile, short to say Tigress had fallen head-over-heals for him. He was just so cute, and so nice to her then, although he might disobey a few rules and urge her to come with him, he still brought out the best in her.

_A lot like Po_, she thought. Come to think of it, Fray had use to be a lot like Po when he was just a boy, wild dreams, a big heart, and curiosity that would usually get him into trouble. The sad part of this theory was since Fray had grown up he had changed, from her best friend and secret crush to an assassin working for the Society of Shadows. Although Fray had come to his senses and rescued her from Rollo Kio, he also had to leave them in search for his true destiny.

While thinking about what the past event, she began to hear faraway voices, which sounded as if they were getting closer.

* * *

Coming back to reality, Tigress opened an eye, catching several concerned eyes staring at her. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, and looked back to see Master Shifu, Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis there.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?" Tigress asked, holding her head.

"You're in your room," Viper answered.

"You took a pretty nasty hit in the back of the head," Mantis explained.

Feeling medical tape around her head, along with a killer headache, Tigress groaned, "I can see that."

Po stepped forward, "Tigress, can you remember anything?" he asked, "Who you are?... Why you're here?... Past?... Y'know, stuff like that?"

"I have a headache Panda, not amnesia," Tigress assured, wobbling as she got to her feet.

She stood on her own feet, wobbling too much as if she seconds away from collapsing and falling flat on her face.

"Why don't we take a break?" Po suggested, "we can go to my dad's noodle shop for lunch."

"I agree," Mantis started, "I'm hungry."

"Of course you're hungry," Monkey began, "If it's Po's cooking or his father's, you're hungry."

Mantis cast him a angry look while Shifu hesitated.

"Alright, you may go for lunch, but be at your ready at all times," said the old red panda.

"Awesome, let's go," Po cheered, grabbing Tigress' paw and pulling her wobbling self with him. The rest of the Five sprinted to catch up with them as Shifu simply smiled at their youth.

At the top step of the Thousands Steps, Po released Tigress as she fought to regain her balance, having much difficulties doing so. As the giant panda began to to the first step, his comrades halted him.

"Wait Po!" Monkey called as the rest finally caught up with them.

"What's the matter, guys?"

"Uh, we just wanted to ask you to be careful," Mantis said, keeping his voice firm.

"Relax, if anyone's gonna need help down the stairs it's gonna be Tigress," Po concluded, pointing at the still dizzy female tiger.

"Yes, but we still think you require a little... assistance," Crane explained.

"C'mon! I've been going up and down the stairs for months now."

"Yeah, but you had trouble all through those months," Viper pointed out.

"Yeah, but would it kill you to show a little faith me once every while?" Po asked, approaching the stairs, "I mean, don't you think by now I would have finally-"

Unfortunately, before he could finish that sentence, he tripped on the first step and tumbled down the stairs. The Five watched as the giant panda bounced down the stairs, apparently it was still a bit funny.

"Looks like he's gonna beat us to the restaurant," Mantis said, stating the obvious.

"Most likely," Crane replied, placing a wing on Tigress and escorted her down the stairs.

* * *

While they _followed_ Po down the stairs, Tai Lung stood in visual contact with the Valley of Peace, only a few fifty miles away.

Behind him, Fray caught up with the creature, firing more explosive darts. Several of them pierced around Tai Lung, but did nothing to stop him.

One of the good parts of this curse was that it made him immortally, come to think of it, he was immortal already. With the medallion around his neck he was invincible.

As one of Fray's darts flew through the air and was on a coarse to the creature's head, Tai Lung snatched the tiny missile out of the air, and tossed it back at him.

The cheetah leaped to dodge most of the explosion, but almost fell over the edge of the cliff due to the impact.

Tai Lung grinned, with the power he already possesses, was there really a bother destroying the warriors of the Jade Palace.

_Of course there is a reason!_ said Werkhotep's voice in his head, _Draining the souls of those warriors will make you more powerful_.

With that, Tai Lung advanced and headed down the path to the Valley.

Fray jumped back to his feet and chased after him, not prepared to quit.

* * *

**.  
**

* * *


	5. Soul Eater's Arrival

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

While Po picked himself off the ground, the Five caught up with him, with the out of balanced Tigress. As he scurried to his feet, he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Well uh, it's a good thing Tigress was holding on to me that time," Po pointed out, smiling nervously.

"Yes, it is," Crane seconded sarcastically, escorting Tigress as they followed Po to his father's restaurant.

At Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, the old but proud goose stood at his counter, tending to a line of customers.

As Po and the Five walked into the restaurant, people began to raise their voices, "It's the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior!"

With that, everyone turned to the just arriving heroes, "Everyone, look! It's the Heroes of China!"

As they suddenly began to applaud, Mantis smirked, "They use to just bow to us respectfully, but now they're acting like we're celebrities or something."

"It seems, you guys go find a good seat, I'll go get us some grub," Po said, passing the line to talk to his father.

"Hey Dad," Po greeted, approaching the goose, "How has life been at the Shop?"

"Oh, it's been rather slow a few days, a little bit good in progress a few others, but it's good," Mr. Ping replied.

"That's good. Hey uh, is it okay if I can get in the kitchen and whip of a few bowls of noodles for my friends?"

"Of course! For you my son, always," Mr. Ping said, smiling.

"Awesome!" Po said, slipping through the door of the Shop.

As the Furious Five took their seats, in the kitchen, Po performed the voodoo he does so well, cooking. He filled five bowls with the usual, and made something special for Tigress, vegan noodles.

As he collected the bowls, balancing them with his arms, he headed back to their table.

Outside, the Five sat at a table awaiting Po. Tigress felt incredibly dizzy even though she remained seated, strangely she felt tired, exhausted, and twitchy. Every limb she tried to raise would always shake uneasy.

While she fought herself for steadiness, Po returned to the table, his arms filled with bowls. As he sat down he slid the bowls in front of each of them.

As he and the Five gladly ate, Tigress looked at the bowl in front of her, "Uh, Panda? What is this?"

"Vegan noodles," Po answered, "seeing as though you're a vegetarian I thought you might like these."

Tigress looked at the bowl of noodles and refused, "Sorry Po, but I don't like trying new things so much."

"Well, how can you be sure you don't like them when you haven't tried them?" Po asked, "It was Master Shifu that told me that very thing."

Tigress hesitated and then finally sighed, "Alright," she said, groaning a little from her headache. She reached for the spoon and picked it up, her hand shaking wildly.

Just the smell of the noodles began to melt her headache away, but before she could even taste the food, someone screamed.

The rest of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior stood up, listening to the distress calls from the Valley. They all stood up and ran out of Mr. Ping's restaurant, in time to find a horrifying creature with the appearance of a corpse, which strangely enough looked familiar.

The creature was holding the body of an old rabbit, which had been drained out of his entire life force. He dropped the dead rabbit and turned to the warriors, a devious grin formed across his features.

As it began to walk towards them, they shifted into combat position, prepared to fight. Due to which, Crane moved first.

The avian flew into the air and flew down into an air strike, as he flew in he kicked the creature on the ground. Unfortunately it leaped back onto its feet and roared, his mouth extending in stature.

The rest made the next move. Monkey swung in and knocked the creature back, Viper slithered in and wrapped herself around its legs, causing it to nearly trip. Mantis, with the speed of light, leaped towards him and swiped at the demon, pushing it back further.

Po flipped over them and landed right behind the creature, wrapping his arms around him and restraining his arms.

Tigress ran on all fours towards the beast, but as she leaped and extended her leg to make the final blow, everything suddenly shut down. The others found her losing her balance and falling flat on the ground.

"What was that?!" Mantis criticized as the demon suddenly turned the tide and threw off Po, sending the panda flying through the air.

The creature grabbed Viper and rose her to eye level. "Let go of me!" cried the snake as she peeked into the beast's eyes, as they turned a frightening red.

As she stared into those red entrancing eyes, her mind suddenly went blank as she blacked out. Viper fell unconscious, put into a deep sleep of the creature's powers.

Without warning, Mantis swooped in and whacked the demon in the head, causing him to drop the unconscious Viper. Mantis swiped and stroke, until he leaped into the air above the creature.

Unfortunately, the demon opened its wide mouth and swallowed the praying mantis, immediately shutting his mouth.

"Mantis!" Monkey cried as he and Tigress watched in horror as their comrade was eaten alive by this monstrosity.

A sudden glow appeared into the throat of the creature as it begun to regenerate before their very eyes. Muscles formed on his arms and legs, most of his lost flesh returned and filled a few empty spaces and holes within his form. Even his face began to retake the familiar look, and from what they could spot, it was the ashy, rotted face of Tai Lung.

* * *

**Bam! Just got to the best part of all traditional horror stories, the first of the main characters fall.  
**

* * *


	6. Lost My Touch

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

After the fall of Mantis, who was now swallowed up by the demon Tai Lung, he smiled at the taste of souls. He glanced at Monkey and Tigress, who were still stunned by the horrific sight. As he approached them, still hungry for more, a small dart pieced him in the back and exploded on impact.

Due to the explosion, Tai Lung was blown apart into a few pieces, but as he worked to put himself back together, Tigress looked up.

It was Zhan Fray returning once again, but this time to rescue.

"Zhan?" Tigress mumbled, almost not believing the sight.

"Go! Run, now!" he called, reloading his wrist launcher. By the time she got back on her feet, Fray had gotten to her side.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked as he aimed his wrist launcher at Tai Lung.

"Saving you, for starters," Fray replied as the demon finally put the last of himself together.

Tai Lung cracked his neck and looked at Fray, "Really, Zhan? That weapon of yours is starting to bore me," he said, approaching them.

With that, Fray pointed both of his wrist launchers at him and fired. Several darts flew and pierced him but did nothing to halt him.

Unfortunately, Tai Lung lunged at Fray and knocked him backwards, crashing into Monkey.

After him, he snatched Tigress by the throat and lifted her in the air, chuckling, "Now, you."

Fortunately, Po returned and slammed into Tai Lung, causing him to lose hold of Tigress. After that, Po quickly grabbed his tail and tossed him into the air.

However, Tai Lung landed on his feet, like any cat, and tackled Po, pinning him to the ground. As he roared, with his mouth extending, Fray's boot impacted on his nose, kicking him back.

As the demon snow leopard traced back to his feet, Po jumped back to his feet, standing along side Fray.

With that, Tai Lung roared and ran the other way, escaping.

After the demon ran away, Po turned to Fray, "Man! Am I ever glad to see you!"

"You're just lucky I'm here at all, otherwise I wouldn't be able to warn you," Fray replied.

"Well, it looks to be a little late for that," Crane said as he and Tigress approached them.

Fray turned to Tigress, "What happened? I thought you would have taken him by the time I arrived."

"I-I don't know..." Tigress stuttered, looking at her own arms, "I think something's wrong with me."

"Uh, guys," Monkey called, standing over Viper's unconscious form, "Same goes for Viper."

"We have to get back to the Palace, that creature might return," Tigress said.

"Of course it's gonna return," Fray stated, looking at Tigress, "You and I both know who he is."

"Well, let's go see what's wrong with-" Po stopped, looking around, "Hey. Where's Mantis?"

After a long, uncomfortable pause, Monkey answered, "He's gone, Po."

* * *

Tai Lung retreated until he had reached a pond, far enough so that no one could she him. He looked into the water, studying his own reflection. His flesh was still made of ash and rotting skin, but he was still regenerating, and he was a step closer to seeing his own self.

"Tai Lung," called a voice, the snow leopard looked into the water to find his reflection replaced with Werkhotep's, "Why did you run? You were suppose to drain, not only one, but all of them."

"I had to make a short retreat, Werkhotep," Tai Lung said in his defense, "I will return to the Valley and finish what I had started."

"You had better," the owl growled, "I can sense my remains beginning to reveal themselves, also I can sense they will learn of me, and they can learn how to destroy you. And if you fail me, I will see to it that your torture is increased."

* * *

Back in the Jade Palace, Viper was placed within her room, resting in hopes to heal from whatever had happened to her.

Meanwhile, the others were in the meditation room. After explaining the story to him, Shifu was more than disturbed by the collection of problems they were facing.

However, Shifu was more into figuring out why Tigress had suddenly lost her ability to fight.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Tigress explained, "Earlier today I was feeling fine, but now I just...lost it."

Fray hesitated, and held out his hand, "Give me a punch... right here," he told her, signaling his hand.

Tigress raised her fist and launched, she hit his hand as planned, but ended up tripping, losing her balance, and falling frontwards. Luckily for her, Fray caught her, holding her to her feet.

"Whoa, It's like she completely forgot how to fight," Po mumbled.

Shifu rubbed his chin, "Did anything happen before you realized this?"

"Nothing at the moment," Tigress replied.

"What about that blow to the head?" Crane suggested. Tigress rubbed her head, the medical tape still on.

"It is possible you have lost your ability and skill in Kung Fu, due to the event," Shifu concluded.

"Yeah, I've heard of singers who one day, when they take a knock on the head, suddenly lose their ability to sing," Po said, "It's weird!"

"Master Shifu, is there a way to reverse this?" Tigress asked, with hope.

"More on the line, is there anyway to kill that thing?" Fray added.

The old red panda hesitated, "We'll have to looked into the library."

* * *

**Seriously, I need more reviews before I continue, I feel as if no one is even reading this. Reviews are what I go for.  
**

* * *


	7. The Library

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

Shifu led Tigress, Po, and Fray into the Jade Palace's library, where thousands upon thousands of scrolls lied on racks.

"Whoa," Po said, looking all around, "Why didn't anybody even tell me we had a library?"

"I was a bit worried," Shifu replied.

"Worried? About what?" Po asked, accidentally knocking over one short rack of scrolls. He smiled in embarrassment as Shifu scowled.

"That's what," he said, walking between scroll racks, "If there is anything that will tell us how to destroy that creature, and help Tigress regain her abilities, there should be something."

"Great!" Po replied as Shifu wandered into the library, "Well guys, I guess we'll just have to go..." -turns to Tigress and Fray, only to find them gone- "Separately. Okay then."

* * *

In the dorm of Viper, the snake slept soundly under comfort. Waiting for her to awaken, Crane and Monkey sat outside the door standing guard.

While the rest searched the library for an answer to their problem, the avian and primate volunteered to keep watch over Viper until she awoke to join them.

Soon, they heard Viper began to stir, Monkey cracked the door open and peeked into the room, spotting the snake stretching.

"Viper?" Crane began, awaiting a reply.

Viper yawned and turned to them, and with grin on her face, "Whoa-hew!" she yelled and rolled in a cartwheel through the door.

Crane and Monkey stepped aside as the cartwheeling snake rolled past them and stopped in the middle of the barracks hallway.

"Whatcha boys just standing around for?" Viper asked, all wild and sugary, "Let's go!"

As they watched the just awakened Viper zoom through hallway, the two boys looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better catch her and find out," Crane replied, and began to fly after her.

* * *

Back in the library, Tigress and Fray were searching through rolls of scrolls(_Yeah it rhymes! Big Whoop! Wanna fight about it!?_) across from each other.

While Fray pulled out and examined each scroll, Tigress took a break from scroll searching and caught a glance at Fray.

Even though he gave her back his friendship and nothing more, she somehow still had a crush on him. Over the years of her childhood she had worked hard and succeeded at keeping it a secret, however she had grown up, and he had too.

And now that he was middle-aged, he had evolved from being cute to being Prince Charming handsome. Even with a scar across his cheek she could still recognize the little boy she had befriended all those years ago. The same cheetah cub who had been gotten into trouble several times and often brought her into it, who looked up to Tai Lung and dreamed of being like him when he grew up.

Now, Fray had grown up and became a rogue to the Valley of Peace, the Society of Shadows, and perhaps even all of China.

Although he never knew and probably never will, Tigress still had a crush on him, and after all the time since he had left the Palace she never felt any bit of happiness again. Never smiled to any of her comrades, never got close to anyone ever again, and even tried to forget him.

Tigress forced herself to look away from Fray and focused on finding a useful scroll. Blushing after realizing she had spent two minutes thinking about him. However, as she began to fell a bit more focused, Fray appeared by her side.

"Any luck?" he asked.

Tigress nearly jumped out of her own fur when Fray asked, "Nothing yet," she replied, making decent eye contact with him.

Fray gave her a concerned look, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're cheeks look a little red," Fray pointed out.

With that, Tigress blushed even more, "That... well, it's just uh, a little bit hot in here," she lied.

Fray held his paw in the air, temperature checking, "It's not hot in here," he said, "in fact, it's actually cold."

Tigress held her breath, forcing the blush in her cheeks to fade. "I'm just... just having difficulties finding a scroll."

Fray pointed to a certain scroll, "What about this one? The Pool of Answers?"

Tigress reached for the scroll, but as she touched it, at the same time, she touched Fray's paw as well. She withdrew her paw and turned away, blushing, "I'm sorry," she said, unable to bare the heat in her cheeks.

"Nothing to get worked up about," Fray said, pulling out the scroll, "Because I think we found something."

Suddenly, the doors to the library opened up, revealing the wildly active Viper. Her cheers echoed through the library as she slithered speedily away, "Catch me if you can, boys!" she called back as Crane and Monkey caught up with her.

"Viper! Stop!" Crane called, landing at the entrance.

"You have to catch me first," Viper replied, swooping past Po and tripping him.

The giant panda tripped and fell flat on the floor. Crane and Monkey approached him and helped him up, "What's gotten into her?"

"We don't know, she just woke up and went crazy!" Monkey answered.

"Well, help us catch her so we can find out!" Crane said, flying after Viper.

* * *

**R&R.  
**

* * *


	8. Speak of the Pool

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

As the out of control Viper slithered playfully as if she were a child with a short fuse, Crane, Monkey, and Po ran through the library in hopes to stop her before Shifu did. The library was never made for horseplay.

Fortunately the commotion caught Tigress' and Fray's attention as they selected the specific scroll. Understanding what was happening they decided to assist them, Fray placed the scroll in his back pocket.

Viper slithered through the library, laughing at the boys unable to catch her, until she ran into Tigress and Fray. The two felines looked at the snake and then looked at Crane, Monkey, and Po as they surrounded ever childish serpent.

"Viper, calm down, don't make us pin you down," Monkey warned.

"Why?" Viper asked, happily, "I'm having too much fun already!" She leaped towards Po and forming her coils into a spring, bouncing herself of the panda in impact and knocking him down.

She flew towards Fray, but instead of striking him she turned to his shoulder, slithered down his back, swiped the scroll, and jumped off.

"Hey!" yelped Fray as the snake slithered away, only to be caught by Shifu.

Viper struggled to break free from his hold but could do nothing to turn the tables.

As the red panda took the scroll from her hands he glanced at the others, "I see you found something."

* * *

Approaching the Valley for the second(_or forth time whatever_), Tai Lung tamed his aching belly, soon he would have devoured the souls of the remaining warriors.

"_Tai Lung_," said Werkhotep, "_I am beginning to sense one of the five Canobic Jars containing my remains, and it's close_."

The still corpse-like snow leopard looked at his medallion, "And just how close do you mean?"

"_Close as within China_," the demon owl replied, "_but never mind that matter for the moment, you still have the rest of the warriors to drain. One down and five to go_."

"Five?"

"_Five warriors are the necessary number for you to regenerate fully, the more warrior souls you have the more powerful you should become_," Werkhotep explained, "_And with that power, I should be able to find the nearest Canopic Jar_."

"And just what do you plan to do once I have obtained you remains?" Tai Lung asked.

"_You just leave drain the warriors and leave my remains my business_," the owl snapped, obviously keeping something from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shifu shined a light into Viper's eyes as she sat on a cushion, noticing the googly eye effect and shrunken pupils, along with her slaphappy yet blank smile across her face.

The old Kung Fu master stepped back and turned to the others, "What's a matter with her, Master?" Tigress asked.

"Judging from her odd behavior, it comes to the conclusion that she has lost control of her own mind," Shifu explained.

"What do you think might have caused it?" asked Crane.

"I don't know," Shifu admitted, "did anything happen during the engage with the creature?"

"Well, when it grabbed her she might have gazed into its eyes," Monkey suggested, "Maybe that's what happened."

"Okay," Po began, "so what you're saying is that this creature can not only eat us, but scramble our minds?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Shifu replied, placed the scroll on the table, "Now let us see what you have found."

He rolled open the scroll as it revealed a pool-like lake with trees standing to surround it, along with hundreds of lilies and peonies flowering all over the entire field.

"The Pool of Answers," Shifu said, gazing upon the painting, "Only once have I seen it before, when Oogway took me in."

"So... what's suppose to do?" Po asked.

"It is written that the Pool has all the answers of the world, of all power, and of time," the red panda explained.

"And this 'Pool' can tell us how to kill that demon before it gets us?" Fray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Without a doubt, however finding the Pool will be the most difficult."

"Wait, you mean you don't remember how to get to it?" Po asked.

"You do recall him saying he'd only been there _once_, right?" Fray replied.

"Alright," Viper finally spoke, "I am so bored from listening to all this. While you're all talking I'll be dancing," the snake took her ribbon and leaped off the cushion.

"Anyways," Po began, "you wouldn't happen to have a map, would ya?"

"Actually, yes," Shifu said, pulling out a map scroll. Fray grinned and reached for the map, only to have Shifu pull it back.

"Is there something wrong, Shifu?" Fray asked.

"Yes there is, I have a memory of you betraying us and kidnapping Tigress," said the red panda.

"Well, if_ I_ recall, you pinned her against me and made her steal a family heirloom of mine," the cheetah shot back, "Now if you have a problem with me old man, feel free to share with us."

"Well Fray, out of everyone here, I trust you less the least," Shifu stated.

"And I suppose this is about me kicking you ass the last time, right?"

"This has nothing to do with it," Shifu said, handing the scroll to Tigress, "There is the Five and the Dragon Warrior I can trust to carry out this mission, their mistakes were forgiven, you on the other hand have committed crimes against the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace, and all of us."

"So send me to Prison," Fray challenged him getting in his face.

"When this crisis is over, I'll consider it," Shifu replied, walking away.

"Well," Po began, standing beside Fray, "That was an interesting argument, and as much as I'd like to make popcorn and watch it again, I really think we should get going for the Pool of Answers."

"The pool?" Viper repeated, hearing the conversation, "Oh I love the pool! One sec- I'll go get my bathing suit! Oh wait, I don't have a bathing suit. 'Guess I'll just have to go naked."

Crane and Monkey glanced at each other, "Y'know, if this wasn't a crisis, I'd be enjoying this," Monkey said.

"What are you talking about? Viper doesn't even wear clothes," Crane explained "she's already naked!"

"Then we might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

**R&R. **

**BTW, I will be putting up a Thank You column to the reviewers of Soul Eater. So if you want to see your name here, start reviewing!  
**

* * *


	9. He's Here

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

After making the decision to travel to the Pool of Answers, with hopes to defeat the demon that was after them, they all packed up and prepared for the journey.

Po packed a small bag instead of a large one, filled with food and cooking utensils. Monkey too collected and packed a few tools and items. Fray had collected a few small weapons such as ninja stars, daggers, and explosives. Shifu was the last to pack anything, he took only a small bag, due to his small size, to carry the map to the Pool of Answers along with the map.

Tigress, Crane and Viper were the only ones to not pack anything for the trip.

As Shifu started into the other room, "Master, where are you going?" asked Tigress.

"There is something I forgot," Shifu replied, "I will join you momentarily."

"Don't hurry," Fray called back as the red panda left their presence, ignoring him.

After he had left, Crane turned to Fray.

"Not to offend you but that was rather rude," said the avian.

"What's your point?" Fray asked, collecting a crossbow.

"No one has ever talked back to Shifu that way," Tigress commented.

"Well I just did," Fray said, "Sorry Tigress but I don't share the same respect for the old man as you do, anymore."

"Because of what he said about sending you to Prison?" Po asked.

"No, because coming to the conclusion, it was actually his fault I left the Jade Palace," Fray explained, holstering the crossbow on his back, "he's the one who ordered Tigress to turn on me. It started with him."

"Can't you at least apologize for talking back to him... and defeating him?" Monkey asked.

Fray hesitated- "Yeah. sure... when he apologizes to me first," he said officially, packing a few arrows.

Po sighed, "Okay, I'll see if I can convince him to do that," said the giant panda, as he headed after Shifu.

"And what makes _you_ so sure he'll agree?" Fray asked, interested.

"I'm the Dragon Warrior," Po replied, grinning, "Enough said."

* * *

As for Shifu, the old red panda made his way into the Sacred Hall of Warriors. He was searching for his bamboo flute which often served as an excellent walking staff.

Finally he found it, stood up beside the sideboard holding Master Oogway's walking staff, which had its two pieces strapped together. He approach the sideboard and collected his staff, bowing in respect to his old master and praying him good fortune.

Suddenly, the sound of the wind howling and the jade door opening crossed his ears. He shifted to the door, noticing it was cracked open.

This struck the red panda suspicious. He glanced all around the room, searching for the slightest movement. Evidently he believed it was only the hard wind and the old door was simply falling apart. The Jade Palace was over one hundred years old.

Without warning, a frightening hand gripped Shifu by the throat and pinned him to a pillar. He dropped his bamboo flute and sack. While gasping for air, Shifu opened his eyes to see the face of the creature, the half-corpse half-snow leopard face of the demon.

Miraculously, the red panda recognized the demon, looking into the same determination of his once most promising student and son. "Tai Lung!" he croaked, as the snow leopard roared.

* * *

Just entering the Sacred Hall of Warriors after Shifu, Po looked all around the room in search of his Master Shifu.

"Hello?" Po the giant panda called, looking all around, "Master Shifu? I, uh... wanted to talk to you about... something." Po's attention was drawn to Shifu's bag, resting on the well polished jade marble floor. He approached towards the bag and just when he was about to grab it, Shifu himself was dropped, landing on the floor before him. Po yelped as he noticed Shifu's body was drained down to dark grey and pale skin.

Frightened by the sight the giant panda backed away from the body, only to bump into someone behind him. Po jumped forward and turned to the figure, only to find the creature again. After draining Shifu the creature had regenerated much more than before, he had enough flesh and youth to closely show Po that the demon... was Tai Lung.

"T-t-t... Tai Lung!" Po croaked, backing away.

The half regenerated snow leopard grinned, "Ah! Dragon Warrior. Just a soul that can regenerate me in one sip."

As he advanced towards the giant panda, Po continued to back away slowly, until he tapped Shifu's bag with his foot.

Tai Lung took the opportunity and leaped after Po, but the Dragon Warrior quickly swiped the bag and flipped over the demon, as he crashed into the pillar.

Po took advantage and started for the other room, with the bag in hands. Tai Lung picked himself up, jumped at the Dragon Warrior, and grabbed his leg. The giant panda tripped and fell on the floor, his backpack falling off and landing in front of him. As the snow leopard started to pull him back, Po used his strength and began to crawl away, or at least try to.

As he struggled to get away from the monster that was Tai Lung, he could see the cooking utensils sticking out of his bag, one of which was his cutting knife. He crawled with all his strength towards the bag and snatched the knife, and with a "Hiya!" he cut off Tai Lung's paw holding him.

With the temporal freedom, Po leaped to his feet and ran for it, snatching Shifu's backpack as he left the demon behind.

Tai Lung roared with pain at having his paw cut off, but evidently he swallowed the pain and recollected his paw and placed it back on his arm. After reattaching his limb he stalked towards the other room. Shifu was marked out, and the rest were next.

* * *

**R&R. **

**BTW, sorry things seemed a little weird with that "naked Viper" commit, I thought it would be a bit funny, or other, to some readers. Plus, I am also sorry to those who were fans of Shifu, and Mantis, but that's how a horror story works... one by one they fall, until only two are left to defeat the beast, at least that's what I know from the horror movies I've watched.  
**

* * *


	10. Why Didn't You Tell Us?

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

Po burst through the doors, running like the dickens, "Okay everybody. Time to go. Like, _now_!"

"Why? What's the hurry?" Fray asked, catching the speeding panda, "And where's Shifu?"

"Well, uh..." Po stuttered. Just as Tai Lung tore the door off and tossed it away, roaring as he entered the room.

"Whoa! Check out the walking freak show!" Viper said, still scramble minded.

Everyone turned in surprise to see the half regenerated snow leopard.

"Oh no," Tigress muttered, realizing that considering Shifu was not here Tai Lung must have gotten to him.

As the demon advanced towards them, Fray pulled out his crossbow along with a stick of dynamite, lit the TNT, placed it on the crossbow, and launched it at Tai Lung.

The snow leopard caught the stick in his mouth(_Yeah! Like a dog! Big Whoop! Wanna fight about it?!_). As the flame on the fuse trailed back to the dynamite, it exploded. The explosion of TNT took half of his body off, down to the waist. Humoring, he was still walking and trying to put himself together.

"That should buy time, let's go!" Fray snapped, taking Tigress' paw and pulling her with them as they ran away.

Behind them, the blow off parts of Tai Lung's body, which was now ash, began to reform themselves into his chest, and then his limbs.

* * *

The Dragon Warrior, remaining Furious Five members, and Zhan Fray ran away from the Jade Palace and ran far into the woods. They went deep into the woods and rested, sitting on a few rocks.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Crane asked Fray, yelling. "Why didn't you tell us the creature was Tai Lung?"

"Well, I didn't think it would be important at the moment," Fray explained.

"Not important? That was important info we should have known," Crane said, "You could have at least mentioned 'By the way, the monster coming after us is _Tai Lung_!'"

"Leave him alone," Tigress got in between them.

"And you knew, too? And you still did not warn us?"

"Don't make things worse than they already are," Tigress warned.

"Worse? How can things get worse!" Monkey started in, "We lost Mantis, and now Master Shifu!"

"And sense you didn't warn us about him, it's your fault Mantis and Shifu are dead!" Crane declared, pointing at Fray.

Fray stood up from the rock, "Point that feather in my face again, bird! I dare you!"

"_Okay! That's enough_!"

They all turned to Po, who had had enough listening to all of the argument.

"Yes maybe Fray could have told us, yes it would have been useful at the time, but all this fighting each other isn't gonna make things better. Tai Lung is still after us, and we're gonna have to find a way to kill him before he kills us. Mantis, Master Shifu, anyone of us could be next, and it might happen too quick for us to see it coming. We might be in a tight situation now, well things can get badder. And it's gonna happen fast if we don't stop fighting and come up with a plan together. Okay?"

Everyone looked at Po, his seriousness had took them all completely off guard, and the most of which was the fact that he was right.

"Alright," Crane said, apologizing to Fray.

"You're right, Dragon Warrior," Fray said, "so what do you intend we do to defeat Tai Lung?"

"I..." Po stuttered, back to his clueless self, "Don't know. I was kinda working on that entire speech, all I got."

Everyone dropped their heads in a sigh.

"What would Shifu do?" Tigress asked herself the rhetorical question.

"If he were still alive, he'd asked Oogway what to do," Monkey answered.

"That's it!" Po said, hopping to his feet, "what would Oogway do?"

"And... how exactly is that any closer to answering the first question?" Crane asked.

"Don't you see? We just need to ask Oogway."

"And how are we suppose to do that? The old turtle's dead." Fray pointed out.

So ask me and I'll try talking like him," Po said.

They all just stared at him, "That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Monkey commented.

"Or maybe you're on to something," Fray said, "Let's give it a shot and see where this takes us. Although I doubt anywhere."

"Okay, ask me a question."

"Alright... Master Oogway," Crane started, "What do we do to defeat Tai Lung?"

"That is a good question," Po began, talking in an old voice resembling Oogway's, "and if it's a question you have, sure it's the answer to the question you desire."

A long pause emitted, "Well, that was somewhat pointless," Monkey said, "you didn't even say anything."

"Actually, I think it's fun," Viper said, giggling, "My turn! I'll do Monkey:

"Hey! My cookies have gone missing," Viper said, talking like Monkey, "I miss my friend Mantis sitting on my shoulder. I have a big, hairy butt," With that she fell over laughing.

Monkey looked at the snake, "That was rather annoying."

Meanwhile, Tigress was deciphering what Po had said, "Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" Po asked, "Because even when I was talking like him I had no idea what he was saying."

"We have questions and it's answers we desire," Tigress explained, "We need to get to the Pool of Answers."

"Wow, thank you Oogway," Po said.

"But wasn't that our plan before?" Monkey asked.

"I think the writer, Scout, just put in this chapter just to waste our time. What a dick!" Crane suggested, before being tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see... _me_, "Martian Scout?" he said, before being flicked in the forehead, "Ow!"

"So we're going to the Pool of Answers, our original plan," Fray said, "So how do we get there? Shifu had the map."

"Well... I wouldn't say that..." Po said, pulling out the map to the Pool of Answers, "I managed to get this before we got away from Tai Lung."

As Fray took the map and began to study it, Viper began to jump up and down, "Hooray! We're going to the Pool!"

"Well then, let's go! To the Pool of Answers!" Po cheered, walking down the path.

"Uh Po," Fray called, pointing in the opposite direction, "The Pool is that way."

The giant panda corrected his error and headed off the other way, "To the Pool of Answers!"

* * *

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Thank you Spartan, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. **

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Is it that obvious who the final two will be?**

**To _Black Raider_: I'm glad you like the story too, can you guess who's next?  
**

* * *


	11. Quicksand

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

As our heroes journeyed to the Pool of Answers, in hopes to defeat the soul eating demon Tai Lung, the snow leopard himself had finished putting himself together. Werkhotep's medallion replaced around his neck as he placed his head back on his shoulders, he cracked his neck to adjust it firmly.

"_You sentient fool!_" said the owl, the medallion glowed red with rage, "_You let them get away!_"

"I had to put myself together," Tai Lung said in his defense.

"_Never mind their escape, you must find them and finish what has been started!_"

"I think otherwise," said the snow leopard, "already I have enough power to crush anyone in my way. Why should I waste it upon them?" --he tapped the medallion.

However, when he touched the medallion his finger began to rot back to bones. Tai Lung yelped in fear as his entire hand to his wrist turned to resembled his once skeleton hand.

"_Do not forget that it was I who had given you my powers, I who had brought you back to life_," Werkhotep pointed out, "_So always remember this, I can easily take away the medallion and let you disintegrate into ashes and sent back to the Devil's Lair!_"

"Alright. Alright!" Tai Lung submitted. "I will do whatever you say! Just please, stop!"

Fortunate for him, the disintegration of his arm stopped at his wrist, sparing the rest of the limb. Now minus one hand, Tai Lung gritted his teeth against the pain.

"_Now find them and drain them_," Werkhotep ordered, "_enough souls must be collected for the ceremony!_"

* * *

Meanwhile our heroes headed to their destination, the Pool of Answers. As they followed the map leading to the Pool, Po held the map while Crane flew overhead, searching for approaching obstacles. Monkey walked behind Po, carrying the chatterbox snake known as Viper. And covering the rear of the group, Tigress walked silently and kept her eyes on the dirt, not saying a word. Fray, who was walking beside her, was concerned with his friend, _Was she still upset about Shifu?_ Fray thought.

"Tigress?" the cheetah finally said, causing her to look up at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes," she said immediately, "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? You seem upset," Fray tried again, "would you like to talk about it?"

"N-no Zhan, there is nothing bothering me," she lied, Fray could tell. Ever since they were just cubs he could always tell when she was upset, and when she was lying.

"If you say so," he replied, turning back to the road, obviously she was in no mood to talk. So Fray figured he would have to wait until she was ready.

After a long hour of hiking, Po walked through the bushes, followed by a yelp, "Ah! Uh, guys? Little help?"

Fray followed through the bush, only to step in... _quicksand_!

As the giant panda and cheetah stood in the quicksand, they started to sink. The others past through the bush, luckily to stop before walking into the trap.

"Don't come any closer," Fray warned, signaling with his paw.

"Po! Zhan!" Tigress cried, watching as the giant panda struggled.

"Gotta get out! Gotta get out! Gotta get out!" Po repeated, struggling to get out of the sinking pit.

"Calm down!" Fray snapped, "if you keep struggling, you'll only sink faster."

With that, Po calmed down, "Help us," he begged, trying to keep his hands above the sand.

"Crane! See if you can pull us out," Fray called, looking up.

The avian flew down towards them and grabbed onto Fray's shoulders, pulling him from the quicksand and landing him on the solid surface, covered in dirt. However, as Crane attempted to do the same thing with Po, he failed due to the heavy weight of the giant panda.

"No good," Crane said, giving up.

"Help me! I can't swim in quicksand," Po cried as his belly fell underneath the quicksand.

Tigress looked around, spotting a limb of a large tree leaning over the sinking pit. "The branch! Quick!" she snapped, pointing at the branch.

Rapidly they approached the branch and took hold of it, and started to position it closer to the quicksand, closer to Po.

"Grab the branch!" Tigress ordered, Po complied and took firm hold of the limb. With their combined strength they pulled the giant panda out of the quicksand and onto the solid ground.

Po scurried to his feet and started kissing the earth beneath him, "Oh, sweet solid ground," he said, happy to be out of one mess.

"Uh, Po? We're still here," Crane said, breaking the "moment."

"Would you like us to leave you alone with the dirt?" Fray asked, joking even through it was a crisis.

Po shrugged, "Sure, and I'll leave you with the dirt on your shirt," he shot back.

Fray looked at his shirt, which was covered with dirt and mud, "Ugh. I'm gonna have to wash this," he grunted.

"The bags!" Monkey yelped, pointing to the two sinking bags that have fallen off of Po and Fray. Crane swooped in and snatched one of the bags to safety.

Fray reached for the bag and managed to grab the crossbow. He rested it beside him and saved a few more equipment before the bag suck. "That was close," he sighed.

"What did you get?" Crane asked.

"Well, my crossbow for starters," Fray began, "four holsters for my darts and two sticks of dynamite."

"At least we still got my cooking supplies," Po said, attempting to brighten things up.

"We might as well use what we can," Tigress said, "put them in Po's bag, we must keep moving."

As they moved on, Tigress sighed in relief. Already she had lost Mantis, along with her foster father Shifu, if she were to lose Fray and Po, probably mostly Fray, how would she stay sane?

* * *

**To _RPO_: Of course! You're Red Panda Obsessor! Well sorry that Shifu died, but why be angry with me when it was Tai Lung who drained him? However, just you wait, things will turn around. You'll see. **

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Really? Then why is Crane your new favorite character? Please explain. Does this mean you're a KFP fan now?  
**

**To _Black Raider_: You think so, do you?**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Yes, I am a fan of Family Guy. In fact one day I was thinking of putting in a few funny random flashbacks in my stories.  
-Ex. You need to be more clear about what you say, because anyone can misunderstand what you are asking. Just like I did that time Superman asked me to be his sidekick...**

**

* * *

**

***Superman flies through window***

**Me: "Wow. Superman! What are you doing here?" **

**Superman: "I'm here because I need a sidekick."**

**Me: "If you say-so." *kicks superman in hip***

**Superman: "Ouch! What the hell?!" **

**Me: "What? You said you need a sidekick, so I gave you a kick in the side. What's the problem?"

* * *

**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: How was that for a random flashback? BTW, if you want to read more of me breaking the Fourth Wall thing to slap somebody, check out my stories Redemption and Charged with Treason. Note: they are Sly Cooper stories, and they are about an OC of mine by the name of Adams. Enjoy!  
**

* * *


	12. Advice from Viper

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**Special Thanks to _The Mummy_, because this idea is sorta based off of it.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

As night invaded the sky and the moon replaced the sun, our heroes finally came to a stop. They stopped in a open area near a river, and came to a decision to camp there for the night.

"So let me get this straight," Crane began, "There's a psycho snow leopard after us, Mantis and Shifu are dead, you and Po nearly drowned in quicksand, and you want us to 'camp out?'"

"Hey, the map only works with a compass, which we lost in the quicksand," Fray explained, "so we're just gonna have to rely on the sun when it comes up."

"This doesn't sound that good of an idea," Po commented.

"You got any other ideas, panda?" the cheetah asked.

"Uh, no?"

"Then until the sun rises, we're camping here for the night," Fray said, dropping his bag and walking away.

"And where are you going?" Monkey asked, anxious.

"I'm gonna wash this dirt off," replied the cheetah as he disappeared through the trees.

After Fray had left, the others set up a camp. Po sat in front of the newly made fireplace and was cooking some grub while the others just sat around and talked. Monkey and Crane were chatting as Viper approached Tigress, who had her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Salutations, Tigress," Viper greeted, sitting on the log beside her, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing," the tigress replied.

"Thinking about something?" Viper asked, beginning to get annoying, "Or someone?"

Tigress gave her an annoyed look, "Is there something you want me to say?"

"No, I just wanna ask my best friend 'what's up?'" Viper said, giving a grin, "made any moves on Zhan yet?"

With that, Tigress' cheeks turned a bright red, "Do we really have to discuss this now?"

"So... I take it that as a no," Viper said, rubbing salt into the wound.

"Viper, I know you're mind paralyzed but could you just drop this?"

"I'll drop it when you get a kiss and tell."

Tigress shrugged, Viper was becoming more annoying with each second.

"C'mon, I'm sure you've been thinking about it for some time," Viper continued, "You know what I think, Zhan is super cute, and I _know_ you agree with me on that."

Finally, Tigress decide to go with this just until she could find some way to end it, "You're right, I agree that Zhan is cute."

"_Super_ cute," Viper corrected.

Tigress sighed in annoyance, "_Super _cute. But I don't think I can admit it to Zhan how I feel. I never even kissed a boy, and through our childhood to the kidnapping event, Zhan still does not know that I... like him," Tigress explained, "and I don't think he feels the same way."

"Well... you'll never know until you try," Viper pointed out, "so just give it a try."

"How?"

"My feline friend, you are lucky to have a friend like me," Viper said, "I have experience with boys, all kinds. Just start a conversation and work you way to the kiss."

Tigress could not believe what was happening just now, she was asking Viper for advice. It's one of the many things you would not expect, in which would catch you off guard.

"Well, don't just sit here," Viper said, trying to push Tigress off the log, "go find Zhan and let my advice work its magic."

With that, Tigress decided to give it a shot. At least she ended the conversation with Viper, and was leaving to use Viper's advice and get a kiss from Fray. (_Joke's on who?_)

* * *

As the persuaded tigress went off in search of Fray, Monkey and Crane were discussing a plan that could allow them to follow the map without the need of a compass or the sun.

"Fray thinks only the sun can find north, south, east, and west," Crane explained, "well, what he didn't know was that so can the wind."

"Uh huh, go on," Monkey replied.

"And the wind this season blows to the north, and the Pool is southeast."

"Keep going..."

"So if we can figure out where the wind is blowing, we should be able to find the way to the Pool of Answers," Crane concluded.

"Wow! That is ingenious. Such an excellent, full-proof plan," Monkey went on, of course he wasn't really paying attention, "I really tip my hat to you. That is, if I had one."

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?" Crane asked.

"Well... No, not really," Monkey admitted, "Sorry, I miss Mantis."

"You weren't complaining all this time," the avian pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I miss having my little budding sitting on my shoulder."

"Look, never mind. Just hold the map and wait 'til I come back," Crane said, flying upwards.

* * *

**To _RPO_: Don't worry Red Panda Obsessor, Tai Lung will get his undoing. And it will probably be at the hands of Werkhotep. **

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Don't be so sure, I've plan this whole story at the beginning and how it will end with who lives through it all. Plus, no. It does not make sense that you like Jack Black, think Kung Fu Panda is hilarious, are excited about the sequel to said movie, and not even like it. Just don't be disappointed with the _crossover_ I'm planning later in the future.  
**

**To _Black Raider_: Sort of. You're just going to have to wait until the last chapter, or until we are nearing the last chapter.  
**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Oh, just you wait. You'll see who's next.**

**To _Kippis05_: Do not worry my friend, I understand. School can really get in the way of a lot of things. Luckily I can still remember my plans for my stories.**

**BTW: The last chapter wasn't really a "filler" it just adds up to my plans for the next chapter, staring Tigress and Fray.  
**

* * *


	13. Over by the River

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

After receiving advice from Viper, Tigress began to have cold feet(_second thoughts_) about going through with this. She remembered the fact that Viper had lost control over her own mind just a few hours ago, and taking advice from her was making her feel like the fool. Before, she believed that she had gotten the best of her, however by taking her advice and looking for Fray she was beginning to feel as if Viper had gotten the best of her. In a shorter form of words, who got the best of who?

Eventually, she found Fray near the river, drowning his shirt and minding his own business. It surprised Tigress as she noticed at close to the water he was, although she knew he was not as spooked of water as she was, but the real surprise to her was that while Fray was washing the dirt off his close he chest was exposed. She blushed, almost sweating, as she noticed the impressive build and muscles he had. Obviously all those years away from the Palace and he still kept himself in shape.

At the moment, Tigress was less than confident.

She shook her head, clearing any distracting, reconsidering thoughts. Even if she had lost her ability to fight she was still strong, independent Tigress, leader of the Furious Five.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crane flew in a few circles, deciphering the wind patterns and direction.

Being an avian and the only one of the Five capable of flight, Crane knew precisely what he was doing. He had been flying ever since he had been walking and had had much time to practice. While working as a janitor of the Lee Dae Kung Fu Academy, he had practiced deciphering the wind for results of watching for storms. Every time in the specific season the wind would blow north, and Crane knew the wind good enough to find his way around. Whether it he was going home, Lee Dae Academy, the Jade Palace, or anywhere, he would never get lost.

As he flew in a finally circle, Crane found the wind blowing towards the Valley of Peace, and the Pool of Answers being in the opposite direction prove they were at least heading in the correct direction.

With the information the avian smiled he flew down back to the camp, they would not have to camp out in the forest anymore but move on towards the Pool of Answers.

* * *

Back down by the river, Fray had finished cleaning off the mud and dirt off his shirt. He squeezed the water from it and hung it on a branch. Experience from living outdoors had taught him how to make use of his surroundings.

He sat back down on the rock beside the rest of his gear, his feet resting barefoot in the river. Bored at the moment, Fray picked up his crossbow and began to examine it, placing an arrow within the launching pad. He had used a crossbow before but felt more comfortable with his wrist launchers, they were more easy in raising and firing at objects and foes than wasting time pulling out a hand-held weapon. The wrist launchers were light weight, easier to raise, point, and shoot, and could not be knocked out or disarmed from one's hand. Although, considering only his explosive darts seemed to work on Tai Lung, and he only had a few left, the crossbow was going to be his new pull-out weapon.

Suddenly, a twig snapped. Fray spun around, crossbow in hand, and pointed the weapon at the opposing being. Only did he see Tigress, hands up as if being arrested, "Zhan, relax. It's me," she said as he lowered the weapon.

"it isn't a very good idea to sneak up on your alleys in a battle," Fray told her, "I could have shot a friendly fire and you probably won't have time to dodge."

"I'm sorry, I- just wanted to talk," Tigress explained, defending herself.

"Ah, ready to talk about earlier are we?" Fray asked, setting down the crossbow and patting the earth beside him, "Have a seat."

Tigress was relieve at the invitation he had given, but was unsure of the river.

"Relax, if something happens I'll rescue you," Fray assured, giving her the same convincing smile that had convinced her to follow him and often get into trouble. Although profound, Tigress complied, sitting as close to him but as far from the water as possible. "So, what's on your mind?"

Tigress, still profound by Viper's advice, pondered on a subject. "I- I guess it's..." she stuttered.

"About Shifu?" Fray guessed.

"N- no," she answered immediately, not wanting anyone, including Fray, to know her pain. "Zhan, we've known each other for years. You know that I am not weak, even if I have lost an alley..." she stuttered some more, fighting the tears which were about to run, "Even if it's my fa-"

"Tamara," Fray interrupted, calling her by her real name. Truly he was not convince with her assuring. With that, Tigress ceased fighting her tears and allowed them to run.

"Oh Zhan. Shifu was not just my master, he was also my father," Tigress said as she wept, burying her face in her paws. With the notion of Tai Lung's return and Shifu not returning with Po, she was devastated. When she was just a cub at the Bai Gu Orphanage, she was called "Tigress the Monster," and in her point of view, "The Monster no one wants."

Until the day Shifu paid a visit and taught her discipline, afterward everyone at the Orphanage no longer feared her nor called her a monster ever again. Although still she was not adoptable, until the old red panda had come along and taken her as his daughter.

After being given a home, a warm bed, food, and a father, Tigress had dedicated herself to become the best she could be, a Kung Fu Warrior, and perhaps even the Dragon Warrior.

So now that he was dead, there was no one who loved Shifu as much as she did.

As Tigress wept she never realized she was crying in front of Fray the entire time. The cheetah felt the pain and sorrow of his childhood friend so deep and depressing, he had wondered of his own father at times. All his life he never even knew his own parents, he was not sure if they were dead or alive. The only thing he had that made him think about his father was the stone necklace, around his neck even now.

Knowing they both shared the pain of a lost father, Fray placed his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him in a comforting hug. Feeling the warmth of her dear friend and crush, one of the only precious ones she had left, Tigress leaned her head into his shoulder, allowing his hug to last.

* * *

**To _tiguressluver_: If you think things are interesting now, just you wait. **

**To _Jammin Jabala_: I understand that, so you like Kung Fu Panda, you're just one hundred percent a fan? Anyways, let's just wait until the end. I'm gonna write this to the end just as I planned the story and we'll see who the surviving two are in the end. And if you think you're so sure you know who, guess. Who's gonna die in the next chapter?  
**

**To _Black Raider_: You're welcome.  
**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Yeah, Tigress is taking advice from a mind-wiped Viper who is saying a lot of things at the moment. However, her advice worked... a little.  
**

* * *


	14. Time to Go

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

Back at the camp, Crane flew down and landed beside Po, who was feasting on his made from scratch soup. Monkey kept an good hold on the map as he too ate the delicious noodles.

The avian approached, "I found north," he said, pointing in a direction, "It's that way."

Monkey pulled out the map and rested it on the tree stump, "And the Pool of Answers is that way," Monkey replied, pointing in the other direction, "So we can get moving now."

"Not to say that's not important," Po began, "but can't we go _after_ we're done with dinner? Fray isn't back yet."

"What about the girls?" Crane asked.

"Well, I think I spotted Tigress heading into the forest looking for Fray," Po answered, "And I don't know where Viper is."

Crane turned to Monkey, "Went you the last to see her?"

"Actually, she was talking to Tigress before she left," the primate replied.

"Well, I'd like to know where she is," Crane begun, "It's dangerous out her, and the feeling of Viper out there all by herself is not really..."

"Surprise!" cheered a voice. The avian spun around, only to be tackled playfully by the mind paralyzed Viper herself, "I got you!" she said, laughing.

"Um, not to be rude, but this isn't exactly a good time for surprises," Crane mentioned as the playful snake hopped off of him.

"Well, there you go," Po said, "Viper's right here, now all we have to do is finish our meal, pack up, and wait for Tigress and Fray to come back."

Crane hesitated, and then nodded his head, "Alright, but we should probably get going soon. No telling where Tai Lung is. He could be closer than we think."

"Ooh! A scary story," Viper muttered, acting scared as she crept next to Crane and wrapped herself around him, "this is making my skin crawl. Keep going!"

Crane sighed, "We really gotta get to that pool," he said, "Would you please hand me a bowl.

* * *

Searching from a high peak, Tai Lung used the newly granted abilities wisely in this hunting game. After already draining two warriors of the Jade Palace, he was confident he would be able to take the remaining six warriors with ease.

In any situation that involves hunting, Tai Lung was the master predator. The only thing that concerned him was what type of ceremony Werkhotep had in mind. Still he was truly grateful to the owl for granting him this gift, his powers, and immortality. However, he had to do the job he was given in order to live again, or be sent back to Hell.

Some might call it a blessing, but others will most definitely call it a curse. Tai Lung did not know what it was that Werkhotep wanted with these "remains" of his own. If what he had said was true where would his remains be? The only thing the cursed snow leopard could do was wait and see what happens next. He still had to hunt down and drain the souls of the last remaining warriors.

At the moment, Tai Lung just sat at the high peak and waited, when his prey is in view he will pounce.

* * *

After packing everything up, Crane turned to Monkey, "We're all set, got get Tigress and Fray and let them know we're going now."

"Why me?" Monkey asked.

"We can't trust Viper going alone, in the state she's in now she'll probably forget or something," Crane explained, "So someone's gonna have to go with her if that's the case."

"Then what about Po?"

"Hey! I'm the cook, I gave you all some grub to eat, and you want me to go get lost in the forest?" Po complained.

"Fine, we'll settle this in a mature way," Crane began, "One, two, three, not it!"

"Not it!" Monkey cried.

"Not- Aw, c'mon!" Po griped, stomping into the trees to find the two felines, followed by Viper.

"You think we should have given him a fair start?" Monkey asked the avian.

"It's too late now, there he goes."

* * *

As the frustrated panda and mind-wiped snake approached their position, Tigress and Fray departed from each others arms. If you misunderstood something, they did not really kiss and any further of the occasion.

Fray stood up and took his shirt, flapping it off and replacing it over him.

As he sat back down next to her Tigress felt a little better, the conversation they had had been followed by a hug. It appeared Viper's advice was working just find, if it could go any further than that she wondered to try it out.

"I guess we should get going back to the others," Fray said, collecting his equipment.

Tigress stood up, "I guess so," she agreed.

As they started through the forest, thanks to Tigress' new and uninvited clumsiness, she tripped on a branch and knocked Fray down. When they reopened their eyes they noticed that she was now on top of him. Both with red faces, they found themselves locked in eye contact.

The sound of someone clearing his throat hooked their attention. The two felines looked up and saw Po and Viper. "If you two wanted some alone time, all you had to do was ask, " said the giant panda.

"Panda, shut it," Tigress snapped as she stood off of Fray, "It wasn't what it looks like."

"_Right_," Po began, talking in sarcasm, "_And I'm not the Dragon Warrior_. C'mon, Crane found the right direction."

While the giant panda led the two still red faced felines and the mind-wiped snake back to the others, Viper slithered next to Tigress, "Nice job pinning him down and giving him the good treatment," she complemented.

Tigress rolled her eyes and ignored her, not wanting to hear anymore nonsense.

* * *

**To _RPO_: Well, some day you might have to deal with it with me. Because one of these days I won't be able to update as fast as I already do, dig? **

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Fine. If you want to go in that order, I'm okay with that. I'll just go how I plan the story and if you are surprised with a few things on the way to the end, it's cool.  
**

**To _Black Raider_: Thank you, Raider.  
**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: You're right Guy, in the _next_ chapter, things are just getting warmed up.  
**

* * *


	15. Stripped from the Wind

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

As soon as the six remaining warriors regrouped, Crane explained the plan to Fray about following the wind and he came to the conclusion that he was right. So they gathered what they had left and head southeast.

They traveled for an hour in the night, it should be mentioned they did not get any sleep. Only Viper was sleeping, coiled in Monkey's arms as he carried her through the forest.

Eventually Po yelped, "Are we there yet?" he complained.

"Yes," Fray replied, starting calmly, "we're closer than _the last time you ask!_" he yelled, beyond annoyed at hearing the same question four times already.

"Sorry, it just feels like we've been walking for hours," Po said, "How long have we been through this ordeal anyway?"

"One day and one night," Fray answered, quickly to avoid more question.

"Really, it fells like it's been a week," said the giant panda, "I guess if it's fun time an hour feels like a minute, but if it's torture a minute feels like an hour."

"Dragon Warrior, with all due respect, shut your mouth," Fray snapped, "You're beginning to get _more_ annoying."

"Oh, well uh... sorry," Po apologized.

"Crane, how much farther?" Fray asked the bird on his left.

"I'll go check it out," the avian flew from the forest and into the air, high into view. While in the sky he spotted a bridge up ahead, between a ditch over the river, "Bridge coming!" he called as he began to lower.

With a twisted act of fate, Crane suddenly felt a snap in his wings, as if invisible arrows shot him down. At first he felt himself beginning to fall but felt his body pulled into different directions, as if someone was controlling his form.

From below his comrades could see him struggling in the air, "Crane!" Po called, "What's wrong?"

The avian squawked in agony, "I don't know!... Something's... happening!"

* * *

The source and reason for his agony was no other than Tai Lung. With the crane in his telekinetic grip hold, another power of Werkhotep's he had granted, he was going to force him down. First he was going to cripple him, making him easier to capture, and then force him to crash close enough to him where he can drain the soul from his body.

He disabled both wings of the warrior and was about to crash him. He tilted his remaining paw, which held the avian in place, and threw his fist towards the area below him, which was happening to Crane.

* * *

With that, Crane was tossed away with the wind, and as far as the others could see, it was no wind.

"Crane!" Po yelled as the bird vanished and landed, too far to see precisely where.

They were silent for a long moment, Crane had crashed.

"You think he survived?"

"Crane's a tough bird," Monkey said, "it'll take more than a crash to kill him."

"Well, we got to do something. We can't just let him die, or worse."

"If we go for him we'll lose our directions, not to mention put ourselves at risk with Tai Lung after us."

"But guys-"

"Stop it," Fray snapped, everyone looked at him, "I'm going for him."

"What?" they all said, especially Tigress.

"I'm gonna go find Crane by myself, see if he's still alive. You keep moving to the Pool of Answers, I'll catch up with you once I've helped Crane."

"But Zhan-" Tigress began.

"No," Fray snapped, holding up a single finger. He pulled of his right wrist launcher, along with a few darts, and his crossbow, and handed it to Tigress, "Here. You'll need this more than I will. If you see Tai Lung, shoot the freak. But try to save the dynamite."

"If you say so," Po replied instead of Tigress, who was still against the idea.

"I'll meet you at the Pool, if not find the answers we need to destroy Tai Lung without me, the sooner we kill him the better of greater good."

With that, Fray saluted to them and ran off into the forest, with hopes to save Crane.

* * *

Speaking of Crane, the avian sat up, his wings in great agony. He looked all around him present location, he was near by the hills of the Valley.

What force had brought him down to the earth? To strip of bird from its sky is as to strip a fish from its water. And after flying his whole life, Crane was not easily cut from the wind. Only something of supernatural could have done such a thing.

Suddenly he heard a growling noise, coming from behind him. A shiver ran up and down his spine by the very thought of what was opposing him from behind. He slowly turned his head around to face the creature, but as he saw the frightening sight a look of sheer terror invaded his features. A wind-filled roar echoed, blowing his hat off his head as the echo traveled into the forest.

* * *

**To _RPO_: Ooh, spooky isn't it?  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: True, but that's how it seems with most relationships. They start off friends, eventually awkward moments come, and eventually they tend to give them ideas.  
**

**To _Black Raider_: Glad you thought that scene was funny.  
**

**To _tigressluver_: Yeah, it is, and I'm just getting retarded- I mean started.**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Well, I'm happy you like the mind-wiped Viper. And thank you, I have a gift.  
**

* * *


	16. Unplesant Terms

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

After Fray had left to aid the fallen Crane, Tigress, Po, Monkey, and Viper continued to journey to the Pool of Answers, with hopes to find the answers to defeat Tai Lung before he drains them all.

During the night's darkest hour, Po lit a lantern to brighten the road before them. While walking towards their destination no one said a word. Already they had been through so much, already the demon had taken the souls of their good friends, and with one gone they were all that was left to repel Tai Lung. A tiger who had lost her ability to fight, a snake who no longer has control of her own mind, a monkey mourning the loss of his two friends, and a big, fat panda.

"Hey! I resent that!" Po complained.

They traveled through the deep, thick forest until they came face into view with a wooden board bridge, hanging from both edges of the ground. The bridge resembled the Thread of Hope, it rickety and unstable features. However, below the bridge was not a bottomless gap of clouds, but of a calm river. The _same_ river in which Tigress and Fray had their little...

"Shut up, Scout," Tigress snapped, blushing furiously.

Studying the looking uneasy bridge, they were a little nervous, mostly Po, that one ounce would break the bridge, causing them to fall down into the river below.

"Is it safe?" Monkey asked.

Tigress pressed a claw onto the first board, "It looks stable, but I'm not sure how much weight it can hold."

"Uh, is there any chance we can... you know, go around it?" Po asked, not liking any ideas about crossing a rickety bridge.

"I'm afraid not," Tigress admitted, standing back up, "but like it or not, we have to cross."

"How? If we all go at once, in an act of obviousness due to weight, we could all end up falling down into the river," Po explained, "And I'm not a strong swimmer."

"Ooh, ooh, I have an idea!" Viper called, raising her tail, 'Why don't we each go one at a time?"

The three other warriors looked at the snake, who despite was mind-wiped and already gave profound advice, who had provided them with a better idea.

"That could work," Tigress said, "But who goes first?"

"I vote Po," Monkey said,_ of course_, "Shut up, Scout."

"Hey, why me?" Po asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, if the bridge can support you, then it should support the rest of us, no offense."

"I have to agree with Monkey, sorry Po," Tigress added.

"That sounds like a true statement of logic and theory, but nothing --I repeat, _nothing_-- is gonna make me go over that bridge," Po announced, until a roar emitted from the forest. They all turned and could tell that Tai Lung was in the forest, and from the sound of that roar, he was getting closer. "Well, what are we standing around? See you at the other side," Po reconsidered, starting on the bridge.

* * *

"_Crane!_" Fray called as he hiked through the forest, while the others headed for the Pool of Answers he was searching for his fallen comrade, who he believe had crashed in this direction.

He fenced his way through the trees and bushes, coming upon the ragged hills of the Valley, he stopped and drooped down, placing his paws on his knees. How was he to know that days without sleep could leave you exhausted when in a crisis, however when Fray got serious he could not find the need to sleep.

As he stood up and was about about to search some more, he stopped and noticed an object on the ground. _A straw hat_. In China, these types of hats were usually popular, you would usually see everyone wearing them in very populated towns and villages, but left out in the woods was not usual.

Fray then remembered that Crane wore a straw hat, had been wearing it sense he had put one on, and had been wearing it during his flying and crashing. The cheetah traced over a few rocks and saw another disturbing. Similar to the bodies by the lake, he came in view of the drained gray form of his avian friend.

Crane lied on the rocks, his feathers were as gray was his skin underneath. His eye sockets were empty of the two orbs that should be there, and his beak hung up, minus a tongue.

Fray felt as if he was about to be more ill than before, he felt nauseous witnessing the corpses of the fishermen, but his own friend was a lot on him, a lot on Crane's other friends, and on Crane's fans(_meaning you_).

The cheetah knew he, along with the rest of his companions, were facing the same fate. He was too late to save Crane, but if he were to hurry he might be able to save Tigress, Po, Viper and Monkey.

Evidently he turned and made a break for it back into the forest, hoping to reach his comrades before Tai Lung does.

* * *

**To _RPO_: No, Red Panda Obsessor, I do not enjoy killing them, I'm just trying to stick to the traditional horror stories. One-by-one they fall until only two are left to destroy the monster. PS: You're plushies don't really scare me.  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Well my friend, I usually try to keep my chapters at least around 1,000 words per chapter. One thousand seems enough for a chapter to me for my stories, unless things get really good. Also, I'm sort of updating my chapters everyday, I AT LEAST need to put a limit.  
**

**To _Black Raider_: You'll see.  
**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Well, I'm Sorry about Crane, but you know how a horror story works, and you know that it's usually the lovers who live through the event. Let me ask you, are you a fan of Viper&Crane stories?  
**

* * *


	17. Tragedy on the Bridge

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

Back at the bridge, the giant panda stepped off the final board and onto the ground, on the other side of the gap. He sighed with relief as he turned to the others, "All good! Your turn!"

After receiving the "all-clear" signal, Tigress and Monkey looked at each other, unsure who should go next.

"Uh... perhaps you should go, you are the only one who can't fight," Monkey suggested.

"True, but that only means I cannot live through this event to stop Tai Lung, therefore I am no use to you," Tigress explained, "It is you who should go in case I cannot make it."

"But Tigress-"

"'Kay, my turn!" Viper interrupted, slithering across the bridge with Po, "That was fun! You're turn!"

The tiger and monkey looked at each other, only knowing they were back where they had started in this discussion. However, as they heard a rattle in the bushes, they immediately ended it.

"Ladies first," Monkey said, motioning Tigress to go. With a deep breath of courage, she started across the bridge.

The unstable structure rocked left to right, giving the tiger fearful thoughts of it breaking. Tigress had no fear of height nor falling, it was the river she feared she would fall into. At the Jade Palace she received much training on combat and fighting, swimming in water however was not the case.

She scurried over to the other side, glad to be past the bridge, "Okay, Monkey! Come on!"

The primate stepped on the first board, but stopped. He turned to see the bushes rattle even more, as if something, or someone, was about to jump out. Horror appeared on his face when --jumping out of the bushes-- _Fray? False alarm! Lol_.

"Run Monkey! He's coming!" Fray called, another shadowy figure, not too far behind, stalked after them.

With that, the primate ran across the bridge, with Fray right behind him, as they both ran desperately to escape the demon. As they made it half way, Tai Lung stepped out of the shadows in front of the bridge, half regenerated.

Po saw this was not going well, and if he were to save Monkey and Fray he needed to somehow slow Tai Lung down. He reached into Fray's backpack and pulled out an arrow and one of the two sticks of dynamite. He tied the TNT to the arrow, picked up the crossbow, and armed it with the dynamite arrow.

The giant panda tapped Tigress on the shoulder, gathering her attention. She turned around saw the crossbow, seeing the plan Po had in mind. She nodded and collected the crossbow, not a moment to lose, she aimed the cross heir at Tai Lung and lowered it to his feet, and to the first board of the bridge. If she could take out the first part on the other side, then Tai Lung will not be able to cross.

With her aim in check, she lit the dynamite stick, squeezed the trigger, and fired at her selected target.

Seeing the arrow fly, Monkey and Fray dropped on the bridge as it flew over head, and landed just before Tai Lung.

The snow leopard looked down at the dynamite, as the fire traced down the fuse to the stick. He leaped over the explosion and was stunt falling in the air. As if in slow motion the bridge fell, and the snow leopard demon managed to grabbed the closest board before him.

Monkey and Fray were fortunate to keep their hold on the floorboard as it fell, but were unfortunate as Tai Lung began to climb towards them. With enough strength they began to climb themselves, hoping to escape the fate that is chasing them.

As they made it to the top, Fray quickly pulled out a dagger and began to cut the ropes supporting what was left of the bridge, with the intentions to fell the demon. He succeeded in cutting both support ropes of the bridge and kicked the board, causing it to break and detach.

Tai Lung roared with rage as he fell down, with detached bridge, and plunged into the river. They all cheered after escaping Tai Lung this time, but their cheers ended quickly. Because a rope from the first support had ended up tying around Monkey's leg, pulling him over the edge, and like Tai Lung he too fell into the river.

"Monkey!" Fray called as he and the others leaned over the edge, spotting their primate companion in the river, and in danger.

The golden languor splashed as he struggled to stay above water, but then disappeared as he was pulled down under. Everyone held their breaths, hoping to see Monkey's head rise above water as a sure sign that he was okay.

However, after a glow in the water their answer came, Monkey was lost.

"Oh, poor Monkey," Po mourned, praying to his lost friend.

* * *

After mourning their friend and leaving their present location, they continued their way to the Pool of Answers. Now, they were desperate.

Meanwhile, Tai Lung reached from the river and grabbed the edge of land, pulling himself back onto the dry surface. As he stood up he tossed a body onto the ground. The corpse of Monkey, his eyes and tongue gone, his inner organs and fluids incinerated, and whats left of him a gray form on the rocks.

As for Tai Lung, after Monkey he was almost completely regenerated. His former appearance was now visible, his own flesh was shown. Only a few holes were formed in his skin, showing what was left of his undead features, as well as his mouth. His lips were still unformed but they showed all of his rotten teeth, and after draining the primate, his mummy-like mouth formed a smile.

"_Excellent work, Tai Lung_," Werkhotep congratulated, speaking from the medallion, "_You are getting stronger with each psyche. However, I am beginning to sense my remains more fully... Finish them and gather my remains!_"

"And these remains of yours..." Tai Lung began, "Are they in a coffin by any chance?"

"_No. They in five Canobic Jars_," Werkhotep corrected, "_And one of them is close..._"

* * *

**To _OmegaDragon3000_: You think so, do you? You think it's that obvious? BTW: Congratulations, you're my fiftieth reviewer. That's the most I've ever really had.  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: For the last time, that's a horror story! People die, one by one, regardless if it's your favorite character, until it gets down to two. Comprendai? BTW, do these Canobic Jars sound familiar by any chance?  
**

**To _Black Raider_: No, you were right the first time, the owl's name is Werkhotep. So you're just gonna have to wait, I'm still planning out the middle parts before I get to the ending, towards the good part.  
**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Well, one of those guesses is true, I'll tell you that. Of course everyone thinks it's that obvious who the final two are gonna be.  
**

* * *


	18. The Pool of Answers

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

After the tragedy of losing Monkey, Tigress, Po, Viper, and Fray were all that was left. Silently they walked on the path towards the Pool of Answers, but for some of them they felt more like going to the Pool of Tears, because... _Well, you know where I'm going with this_.

"He's gone..." Po murmured, still unable to believe it, "They're all gone. Shifu... Mantis... Monkey... Crane!" he snapped, turning to Fray, "Fray, did you find Crane?"

Fray pulled out Crane's hat and handed it to him, "Only what was left of him," he replied, "Lung got to him long before I did."

"Oh," Po said, lowering his head.

Viper, who was still mind-wiped and happy, was humming a tune as she slithered next to them. Perhaps if she had any control she would have taken the notice that they had lost half their comrades and would have felt pity for them. However, thanks to Tai Lung, using Werkhotep's mind wiping technique, she was just a slaphappy snake without any control of her mind at all.

"At least one of us can see the bright side of this," Fray muttered, "How much farther to the Pool?"

"I think we are on the right path," Tigress replied.

"You _think_, or you _know_?"

"I do not have the map, so I _think_."

"Well, where is the map?" Fray asked, anxiously.

"Uh, the last time I saw it," Po began, "it was with Monkey when he..."

He trailed off, and Fray stopped and looked at him, "When Lung snatched him?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So now, Tai Lung as the map?"

"Yeah?"

"You see where I'm going with this, right?" Fray asked.

"Relax, Tai Lung doesn't have a compass, and he doesn't where the wind is blowing at the moment, and the map fell in the water anyway, the ink is probably smeered all over the map. Therefore, he won't know where we're going and get there first and kill us. So relax."

"I've got a bad feeling," Fray stated as they continued.

* * *

After a long thirty minutes hiking they finally arrived at the Pool of Answers. It was just as the picture described it. A large, calm and clear pond sat in the middle of hundreds upon thousands of flowers. If they were not in such a crisis they would have taken the time to admire Shifu's vision.

They came close enough to the Pool and looked into it, at first none of them knew what to think, as for Viper, she just cheered, "The Pool!" and flipped into the Pool of Answers, taking the time to swim.

"Viper, get out to there," Fray ordered, "We're here for answers not for swimming."

"Hey. You can ask the pool all the questions you want, I'm gonna swim," she replied, floating far towards the middle of the pond.

As she enjoyed herself the others studied the pond. "So, this is it," Fray said, looming over it.

"Shifu never explained to us how it is suppose to work," Tigress said, still mourning to her master.

"I don't really know about the pool, but I'm getting kinda hungry," Po commented, Fray stood up to him.

"How can you be hungry now, at a time like this?" he asked, a little angry.

"Zhan, look," Tigress pointed to the Pool. Po and Fray turned to the pond and watched as twigs lily pads began to take shape and form into words. The female tiger read them out loud, "When Dragon Warrior feels upset, he feels the need to eat."

"There, see? That explains it," Po said, folding his arms, "Thank you, Tigress."

"That was not me, I was only reading the Pool."

"So, like the Pool responds to question when they are asked to it?"

"Yes," Fray answered, reading the pond again.

"Alright! What a break!" Po said, clapping his hands, "Quick! Ask it a question!"

Fray stood in front of the Pool, filled his lungs with air, and spoke as if speaking to a god, "Pool of Answers. We have traveled throughout the forest of the Valley of Peace. We have lost so much: Our allies, our skills, and for our friend in the pond, her sanity."

Viper leaped out of the pond next to them, soaking wet, "Ah! What a dip," she sighed, dreamily.

"Pool of Answers, we seek the answers of Tai Lung, who has returned. He haunted us, murdered us, and left us with so little, and we want to know how we can defeat him. Will you provide us with the answers?"

The twigs and lily pads remained as they were from the last question, "Yes."

Fray grinned as the the pond cleared. They had reached the Pool of Answers, now with its cooperation they would find the answers they need. Tigress stood next to him and gave him a warm smile, finally they had done it. They have found the Pool, now they just needed to collect the information needed and destroy Tai Lung.

Suddenly, something that was wrapped around both Tigress' and Fray's leg had pulled back, causing them to trip and fall head first into the pond.

As their heads rose back up to the surface, Tigress splashed like mad, attempting to swim. She panicked, splashing everywhere, "Zhan! Help me! I can't swim!" She felt Fray grab her, and hold her in place.

"Tigress, hold still and stand up," Fray told her.

Tigress, little by little, calmed down and felt her feet touch the bottom. The pond was only a few feet deep. Even though, she still scurried out of the Pool, despite it not being deep enough to drown in she still did not like the water. As she crawled onto the dry land and tried to shack off the water, Fray followed after her. He was not as spooked by water as his friend was.

While they dried off, Viper laughed like a maniac, "You should have seen the look on your face, Tigress," she teased, laughing at her, "Priceless."

Tigress glared at her, "Viper, that was not funny," Po told her.

"Then why was I laughing?"

"Doesn't matter, you shouldn't scare other people like that," Po began, "There is nothing funny about a famous Kung Fu Master with aqua phobia being tripped into water and watching her..." against Po's will, the panda began to smile, "splash and call for..." suddenly, he started laughing with her, "help."

Instantly, the panda started laughing like crazy, even though it scared Tigress out of her own pelt, it was still rather funny. Tigress looked at Fray, who was starting to chuckle, and despite the desire to strike them all for laughing at her, after a long time, she began to laugh herself.

Despite the fact that it was the worse possible time, they all could not but loosen up.

* * *

**To _RPO_: I'm sorry, Red Panda Obsessor.  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Lucky guess.  
**

**To _Black Raider_: Relax, I've had a plan for that all along.  
**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Your suggestion is noted.  
**

* * *


	19. The Plan

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

While questioning the Pool of Answers, Viper swam to her own pleasure, minding her own business at the time. Po, who was upset therefore hungry, used what remaining cooking utensils he had to whip himself some grub.

Only Tigress and Fray questioned the Pool, followed by a discussion of the plan, and already they had learned quite a bit of information.

"So, this 'Werkhotep' is behind the return of Tai Lung," Fray said, speaking of the ancient owl's name, "and what is he capable of? What powers did he have that he has bestowed upon the damned leopard?"

The twigs, leaves, and lily pads formed a list.

"Strength of Anubis, regeneration from sand and ash, telekinesis," Tigress read from the list, "soul draining?"

"That must be what he has been doing to us, killing us one by one and literally bleeding us dry," Fray suggested, "he's been draining us, devouring our souls. He's a soul eater."

"But does he want with us?" Tigress asked, "and most of all, what is he after?"

The Pool's materials divided and cleared away, creating an opening as bubbles popped at the surface, a sign that something was beginning to rise.

"Get the crossbow," Fray ordered, aiming his wrist launcher at the pond. Tigress grabbed the crossbow and aimed in the same direction.

Arising from the pond, an object floated onto the water. The two felines looked closer as it simple floated, just an object. Fray reached his paw and picked it up, holding it in the moon's light to observe it. The object looked like some type of jar, similar to the ones back at the Jade Palace, except it had an animal model head, that which of an owl's head, and was made of pure gold.

"This must be the answer," Tigress said.

"Maybe, but what is it?" Fray asked.

Again, the twigs and leaves regrouped, forming the answer.

"According to the Pool," Tigress read, "this is called a Canopic Jar, said to contain the remains of Werkhotep."

"That a jar holding some dead guy's remains?" Po asked from his hand made fireplace, "that's disturbing."

"It's also the answer," Fray said, "Tai Lung is after this, according to the Pool, and we're just the victims in his path."

"But what does he plan to do with it?" Tigress asked as she and Fray turned to the Pool.

"Werkhotep wants Tai Lung to use the collected souls so that he may reborn, regenerating her organs along with the owl himself."

Po appeared by their side, "Where did that thing come from anyway?"

The Pool began to shift and form, "It fell from the sky," Fray read, confused as everyone else.

"Never mind that... how do we kill him?" Tigress asked, watching the Pool.

"In order to send the soul eater back to the warm welcoming gates of Hell, thy binds to the living earth must be removed and destroyed," Fray read, "And therefore the undead shall no longer be, and those who were victims in his path will be returned their souls and be regenerated back to life."

"...And what are Tai Lung's 'binds to earth?'" Po asked.

"The medallion that lies around his neck."

"So, all we got to do is destroy that medallion of Tai Lung's, and everyone will come back to life? Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Shifu?"

"Yes," read the Pool of Answers.

"Then it looks like we have a plan," Fray said, holding up the Canobic Jar, "and along with the upper hand."

"We can lure him into a trap with that jar, knock off that shinny piece of gold around his neck, destroy it, and then everyone will come back, right?" Po asked.

"Yes, but you will find it will be not as easy as you said it," Fray began to explain, "if there's a slight chance that we fail to defeat him, he will suck the souls clean out of us and leave us skin and bones corpses."

The giant panda looked spooked in response.

"Yeah, suddenly it's not gonna be so easy," Fray said, "we know the new objective, now we just need a plan."

* * *

Tai Lung growled as he crawled to the top of the cliff, "Werkhotep! Now what?" he asked, "That climb up the hill has cost us time. Where ever they are heading to they must already be there by now."

"_Do not let the appearance of the situation change the plans_," the owl told him, "_If you cannot find them all then make one of them come to you_."

"And how do I do that?" Tai Lung asked, looking down at his medallion.

"Allow me..." Werkhotep replied as the medallion glowed red.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viper slithered back onto the grass, shaking herself dry. She felt refreshed and cooled off, however her mind was still out of her control.

"_Come to me..._" said a shallow voice, speaking directly to her mind, "_come to me..._"

As the voice repeated, Viper's eyes ceased the googly effect and glowed red, the same color as the eyes that had wiped her mind.

"_Come to me..._"

Viper stood like a statue, eyes hypnotically red as her lips went slack jawed.

"_Come to me..._"

There was now a better understanding of the mind-wipe that had happened earlier. The point of Werkhotep's technique to wipe minds away from their control, was so that he could take control of their minds himself.

"_Come to your master Werkhotep..._"

With the name of Werkhotep known, she blankly started forward, "Werkhotep... Werkhotep... Werkhotep..." she mumbled, repeating his name as she slithered forward. Acting and obeying like a loyal zombie servant.

"Werkhotep... Werkhotep... Werkhotep..."

* * *

**To _RPO_: I'm glad you thought that was funny, and they have the answer to that question.  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Really? Then tell me who's next. Or is that too obvious?  
**

**To _Black Raider_: There you go, they have the plan and they know how to defeat Tai Lung and bring their friends back to life.**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Because at first I thought you were a fan of that because of how concerned you were about Crane. BTW, if you are a fan of Viper-Monkey, check out Charming the Snake. It's a bit random and a sequel to Romancing the Tiger. Enjoy!**


	20. Last Straw

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

While Viper followed under the spell of Werkhotep, Tigress, Po, and Fray sat in a circle, drawing a plan within the dirt.

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Fray asked, going over it one more time, "We lure Lung into this location and take him out here. Tigress, I'm putting my trust in you to shoot that medallion off his neck while the rest of us distract him."

"W-w-wait, what?" Po asked, eyes wide.

"Po, I need your help with this. I'll lead Lung here in the open," Fray explained, drawing in the dirt, "When he gets there, you jump him and we take him together."

"No way! Why me?"

"Because at the moment you and I are the only ones who can keep him busy enough for Tigress to load and shoot the bastard. She can't fight, remember? No offense. And Viper's not gonna be any more help than that."

"Okay! Okay," Po replied, holding up his hands to defend himself. He looked around the Pool of Answers, "Hey. Where is Viper, anyway?"

With that question, they all looked around for the hyperactive snake, who to their knowledge was probably hiding somewhere, waiting to surprise them once again. Until they saw her, slithering with a blank look on her face.

"Hey Viper," Po called, "How's it going?"

The green tree viper did not reply, she just kept slithering listlessly.

"Viper? You okay?" the giant panda called again.

Again, Viper continued as if she had not heard him, and Po thought that maybe she was making fun of him.

"Viper, this isn't funny," Po said, "If nothing's special, just say so!"

While Po was beginning to get angry at being ignored, twice, Tigress and Fray raised an eyebrow at each other. Just earlier Viper's behavior was wild, immature, and obnoxious, however she was not acting like herself nor her mind-wiped self.

Po stood in front of Viper's path, blocking her way, "Sorry for having to stand in your way of whatever it is you were going to, but uh..." Po trailed off as he looked at her expression. Her eyes were staring straight forward instead of her googly eyes, her lips were drooping listlessly, like someone you would find staring in front of a television and would occasionally drift off.

The giant panda waved a paw in front of Viper's face, not even a flinch.

"Uh... guys?" Po called, turning to the two felines, "I think something's wrong with Viper."

"How so?" Tigress replied.

"Well, for starters her eyes aren't all googly anymore, her mouths hanging open, and..." Po stopped as he looked back at Viper, only to find she had past him and was slithering in the same direction, a bit faster than before, "and she's slithering away like a zombie or something."

With that, Tigress and Fray stood up and began to run after her. Running past Po, the giant panda scurried to his feet and began to follow.

* * *

After following the green tree viper for an couple of minutes, they saw her slithering through a few bushes. Tigress and Fray went about to run through the bushes after Viper but came to a halt at what they saw. Po panted as he finally caught up with them. He stood in front of the two, noticing their starry expression, he looked their way and saw Viper, and horrible yet, Tai Lung.

The giant panda nearly gasped, luckily Tigress and Fray both threw their paws across his mouth, preventing him from giving away their hiding spot.

They watched as Viper stood coiled in front of the almost fully regenerated snow leopard. For most people they would have been too afraid to even move, which was what they thought at first, but they silently gasped as Viper, instead of running away, bowed to Tai Lung, and with that to Werkhotep.

Tai Lung grinned, his skeleton and rotting flesh showed in the process, as the mind controlled snake willingly waited for him. He levitated her in the air, her entire body drooped limply as Tai Lung's smile faded. Replaced with a structurally large, open mouth and a roar that would lure nightmares in a child's dreams.

The three remaining warriors refused the option of watching their friends fate and chose the option of running away and carrying out the plan.

They ran as far as a mile, each mourning over the loss of Viper.

While tears fell from Tigress' eyes and Po shivered at what the sight would have been, Fray just breathed heavily, studying the Canopic Jar they had obtained from the Pool of Answers. He calmed down his breathing and looked back at everyone, "This is it," he said, a good hold on the Jar, "This was the final straw. Lung as officially taken his last advantage, and now we must destroy him."

"But Zhan, you saw what he did to everyone else, how can we stay cool like that any longer?" Po asked.

"We've 'stayed cool' before," Fray began...

"When Lee Andorso returned from the Arctic War, the battle with Sontarjii, he too had mourned his fellow friends who he had lost in the glaciers. However, he kept himself whole instead of falling apart on everyone. The war with the Sontarjii taught us to temporally let go of the past and move on. The Sontarjians taught us that when they brought down our ancestors.

"Are you going to let Tai Lung bring us down like the Sontarjians did to our ancestry?" Fray asked, looking at both of them.

Tigress took the message and wiped the tears from her eyes, "No," she replied, confidence filling her entire body.

"Me neither!" Po added, standing up and raising his fist in the air, "By the way, how did that war go anyway?"

Fray sighed, and began to explain, "On one unsuspecting day, a bomb was dropped on our village, laying waste to our homes. When our ancestors learned the Sontarjii had nuked us an army was sent to avenge us. They all met in the glaciers and fought. They annihilated the Sontarjians and returning from the glaciers was only Lee Andorso, the soul-survivor of the Arctic War."

"Whoa! But... what made them so sure they did it?" Po asked.

"Because the bomb that was dropped on us did not unleash fire, it unleashed ice," Fray concluded, "Any more question?"

"Uh..."

"Didn't think so," Fray interrupted, "Now let's go!"

* * *

**To _RPO_: Well, the reason they cannot destroy it is because they are gonna use it as bait, plus the Jar cannot be destroy, a curse was hexed upon Werkhotep himself. BTW, relax, all that has happened was part of my plans for this story. If it was not gonna turn out all right I would have marked this story as a horror/tragedy.  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Nice to hear somebody's excited, and also that you understood how it "fell from the sky." BTW, are you wondering of why I have mentioned the Sontarjii?  
**

**To _Spartan Guy 88_: Sounds good, let me know when you have published it, I might be interested.**


	21. Fan vs Idol

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

Setting up shop in an open area, under a small cliff excellent for snipe maneuver, the remaining three warriors went through the plan one last time. After conclusion, Po and Fray leaped off the cliff and landed in the area set as a trap for Tai Lung.

Tigress took the last stick of dynamite and tied it to an arrow. She loaded the crossbow with the TNT arrow and loomed over the cliff, waiting for the opportune moment.

Po held base in the area as Fray went to find Tai Lung, and hopefully lead him into their trap. With the Canobic Jar in hands, he was sure the demon would not be able to resist.

He prowled through the forest, retracing his steps to where they had last seen Tai Lung. Evidently he found him, his back turned.

Tai Lung stretched his arms as he cracked his neck, after Viper he was now completely regenerated, and restored to his former form. As he looked at his reflection he smiled, now that he was fully restored all he needed to do was find that Canopic Jar, that Werkhotep had sent him to collect.

_Snap!_

A twig snapped behind him, the snow leopard spun around to find Zhan Fray, his old fan. The cheetah stood, lungs filled with courage and determination, as he faced his once hero and inspiration. The same warrior who which he had watched and wanted to be like when he was old enough, but now Fray did not eye him as if he were a hero, he glared at him as if he were a monster.

"Zhan Fray," Tai Lung greeted friendlily, "How nice it is to see my old admirer."

"I no longer look up to you, Lung," Fray growled, "I'm no longer that boy who idolized you."

The snow leopard chuckled, "Nonsense. You will always be that same silly boy with dreams that will remain dreams."

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who's after something," the cheetah shot back, pulling out the Jar, "You are!"

Tai Lung's eyes widened, "The Canobic Jar!" he said, his voice shaking as he saw his objective, in the hands of the cheetah, "Give it to me!"

"No," Fray began, stepping backwards as he stored the Jar in his bag.

The snow leopard smiled, "Now Zhan, let's not get hasty. I have done nothing against you."

"Liar! You killed Shifu, you killed the Five..." Fray listed.

"Yes, but not _you_," Tai Lung began, walking closer, "my 'employer' has offered me something truly grand, and I just have to proceed through this task."

"For what?! What has this Werkhotep offered you that has brought you back to murder us?"

"Immortality." Tai Lung answered, "The escape from death itself. My boy, Werkhotep can give you so much. Whatever you want! Money? Power? Royalty? Anything."

Fray unguarded himself as he went on.

"Join me, Zhan. Give me the Canopic Jar... and Werkhotep will make all your dreams come true," he said, holding out his paw towards him.

Fray hesitated, and then shook his head, "No." he replied, "Rollo Kio, a Shadow leader offered me that same dream, and in the end I was fallen and disgraced for what I had done. You betrayed the Valley of Peace, Oogway, Shifu, and me, and have paid for it. I had done the same thing and paid for it myself. I will never go down that path again, and my redemption will begin by ending you."

Tai Lung's smile faded, "Very well, if you will not join me then you will be destroyed," he said and roared at him, his large mouth widening in structure.

With that, Fray turned and ran, heading back to the trap area to unveil the trap. Tai Lung running after him, his intentions to get the Canopic Jar were so determined that he was willing to _kill_ Fray to get it. The cheetah led the snow leopard as he arrived to the location set for the trap, and as Tai lung entered the area, a shadow fell over him.

He looked up and saw Po, the Dragon Warrior and over sized panda, pounce on top of him, squishing him flat. The giant panda cheered, "Got him!"

"Tigress, now! Take the aim now!" Fray called, waving his arms as a signal to Tigress.

Meanwhile, underneath Po, the snow leopard demon used his strength to pick up the giant panda. With the Dragon Warrior in the air, Tai Lung saw Tigress aiming a crossbow and tossed the panda he way.

The female tiger saw her companion flying towards her and ducked in stroke of luck. Unfortunately Po landed against the wall of the cliff over her, launching a large rock, which fell and knocked Tigress on the head, causing her to fall shortly unconscious.

At the of his two comrades taken down, Fray gasped. He turned to Tai Lung, only to get gripped by the neck and thrown to the ground.

"My dear boy," Tai Lung began, approaching his former fan, "being stubborn is not being smart."

With that, Tai Lung picked up Fray and slammed him into the ground, tossed him into the air, leaped and grabbed him, and then threw him back to the earth. He fell and launched a foot to Fray's face, luckily the cheetah rolled over, dodging his foot, and aimed his wrist launchers. He launched several of his explosive darts at him, but only to watch Tai Lung absorb them all and literal spit them back at him. The explosion knocked Fray backwards as he fell to the ground again.

After taking almost more beatings than he did when he was Rollo Kio's apprentice, Fray coughed up blood as the snow leopard stood before him, lifting him up with telekinesis.

"You are a fool Zhan Fray," Tai Lung told him, "you will regret refusing my offer."

Fray grunted in agony, "My only regret... was looking up to you."

Tai Lung ceased, knowing the pain Fray had was worse than he himself had been through. He was Fray's idol, and he let him down, made him leave the Jade Palace as he did and turned out to be an even bigger threat to the Valley of Peace, and it was _his_ fault. He looked into the eyes of the cheetah, seeing the same boy he had let down all those years ago. You think he would have given him an apology, but no.

The snow leopard opened his mouth and roared, devouring another soul.

* * *

Tigress opened her eyes and lifted her head, spotting Fray's end at the hands of Tai Lung. The snow leopard reached into his bag and pulled out the Canopic Jar, and tossed him corpse to the ground. Despair came into the situation, Zhan Fray, her best friend and crush, which she had never even told, was dead.

Depression, followed by anger, followed by rage filled her being, and as she looked into herself she found something had returned.

Out of curiosity, Tigress leaped from the cliff, doing several somersaults, cartwheels, and flips into the air, and landed gracefully on her feet. Her skills had returned.

* * *

**Yeah... remember when I said it is traditional for the horror stories to come down to only two characters, and it is most likely the lovers, well I never said I was doing the traditional horror story, did I?**


	22. Something to Fight For

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

After draining Fray and tossing his body aside, Tai Lung examined the Canopic Jar. Finally he could carry out his master's order.

"_Good work, Tai Lung_," Werkhotep congratulated, "_soon I shall have my revenge._"

Without warning, a foot launched and kicked him, thwarting him off his feet. Tai Lung looked up and saw Master Tigress, her skills returned, her fists clenched, and her crimson eyes filled with anger.

The fallen snow leopard simply smiled as he rested the Canopic Jar, face up, on the earth and stood up, "Tigress, alike Fray it is good to see you. Last time I checked you could not fight at all, before you had the chance to end me but failed to do so."

"Before I had lost my abilities, but now I have them back," Tigress replied, shifting into combat position, "You will pay, Tai Lung."

"Pay?" Tai Lung repeated, and then turned to Fray's drained form, his back faced up to hide the rest of him. He simply chuckled, "I see. Zhan Fray must mean a lot to you if you are willing to avenge him. How strong is your friendship with this... rogue?"

"He's not a rogue!" Tigress snapped back, "He's... I..."

With this constant stuttering and hesitation, the demon laughed, "Oh, I see now. Zhan appealed more than just a friend to you. I recall you saying you had always liked brown eyes!"

Tigress blushed furiously at being mocked, and while the snow leopard chuckled, she took the opportunity to strike.

She threw a punch directly towards his face, only to have it blocked by a single paw. With his hand up she kicked below and assaulted his sides, causing him to unwilling kneel. She flipped and launched a fist to his stomach, only to have it grabbed. With the tiger in hold, Tai Lung threw her onto the ground. While she propped herself up he leaped into the air and closed in to stomp upon her, only to watch Tigress dodge the stomp and stand ready.

While Tigress and Tai Lung fought, Po crawled to the sniping position, crossbow in hand. He spotted the fight, first to admire the "awesomeness" of the battle, and to aim the weapon at a good angle, in which to shoot the medallion off the snow leopard's neck.

The two felines fought as they did on the Thread of Hope. Of course, back then Tigress only fought him to prove herself to Shifu that she was worthy of being the Dragon Warrior, but now she had something close to fight for, her master, and her crush.

Po scrapped the match across a rock and lit it, placing it against the fuse of the dynamite. As the flame followed the fuse, the Dragon Warrior aimed the crossbow at Tai Lung, waiting for the right moment.

The snow leopard repelled the tiger master, tossing her harshly on the ground. He laughed, "Don't you see, Tigress? You cannot win. You cannot defeat me. For I am accepted by Werkhotep, the granter of immortality!"

"No one is immortal," Tigress corrected.

Tai Lung chuckled one last time, "Of course, _you_ for example," he said, "You cannot live forever as I can, and I will see to that to be true. For you shall join your master, your friends, and your... _beloved_."

With that he laughed evilly and mockingly. Unfortunately for him, his laughing came to an end when an arrow pieced him in the chest. Tai Lung looked down to the arrow and noticed a stick of dynamite tied to it, the flame following the last of the fuse.

As a result, it exploded, creating a hole within his chest. At first it did not look too bad, draining one soul could easily regenerate him, but what seemed more like a catastrophe to him was the medallion had been blown from his neck.

Tigress saw the medallion flying into the air and jumped up to catch it. After snatching it out of the air, she looked at Tai Lung and grinned deviously, dropped the medallion, and stomped on it. As she lifted her foot they both saw it had been separated into dozens of pieces.

With that, Tai Lung forced a grim look as he lifted his paws, watching as they suddenly began to turn into ash before his eyes. "No. No!" He panicked, suddenly as souls began to escape from his mouth, "What is happening?!" He stepped forward, hopefully to fix the medallion, but fell as both his legs gave out and broke like collected souls still escaping.

While the panicking leopard propped himself back up, Tigress realized she had not be able to give the finally blow the last time, and now she saw fit to correct it. She ran towards Tai Lung, leaped, and launched a kick into his head. Due to the impact of the kick, Tai Lung literally fell apart into ashes. The last psyche escaped.

With Tai Lung's end, all of the souls flew into the air and headed back to their rightful bodies. One in addition lowered down to Fray's motionless corpse and repossessed it. As if by a miracle, Fray's dried out and pale skin liquidized and regenerated, returning to his former form. With his soul returned, Fray opened his eyes and gasped for air, fully alive again.

Evidently the same effect happened all over the Valley of Peace for those who had suffered Tai Lung's wraith. Shifu, Crane, Monkey, Viper, everyone.

Tigress ran over to Fray's side and lowered to him, helping him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am now," Fray replied, just as the female tiger wrapped her arms around him.

Po joined them below, unsure if he was interrupting anything, "Well, that was awesome!" he said, the two felines looked back at him, "Tai Lung was all falling apart, and then Tigress delivered the final kick and knocked Mr. Soul Eater into dust."

As he cheered for their victory, raising his fist in the air, Tigress and Fray grinned. Until suddenly they heard someone groan, coming from the pile of ashes. They all quickly stood in combat stances as the creature digging himself out of the ashes turned out to be... Mantis?

"Mantis? Where have you been?" Po asked as the praying mantis stepped out of the pile, bushing off the ashes.

"Beats me, last thing I remember is getting swallowed by that walking freak show, and now I'm here," Mantis explained. Of course. If you recall, Tai Lung did swallow Mantis as he drained his soul. "Where is that thing anyway?"

"Uh, right there," Po answered, pointing to the pile of ashes.

"Never mind the ash, let's go find everyone and head back to the Jade Palace," Fray said. They all nodded and started the path home, Mantis rested himself on Po's shoulder until they found Monkey.

Before leaving, Fray picked up the Canopic Jar and stashed it into his bag, a little souvenir.

* * *

**...**


	23. Look Forward

_Kung Fu Panda fanfic5_

* * *

**...**

**.  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater  
**

* * *

After rejoining the rest of the Five they returned to the Jade Palace. When they presented the Canopic Jar to Shifu they thought that all is and will be well, however, Zhan Fray found himself between two rhinoceros prison guards in front of the red panda, his wrists and ankles in shackles. The Furious Five stood to the side, along with the Dragon Warrior, as Shifu paced back and forth.

The elderly master examined the Jar, with the head model of an owl, and was made entirely of gold. Such an item would be called valuable in someone's opinion, but in his eyes this would be an artifact to store away with the rest of the sacred relics.

Shifu set aside the Jar and turned to Fray, who was in shackles before him, "Zhan Fray, I thank you for your heroic deed, but I still am pressing charges against you for kidnapping the leader of the Furious Five, and my daughter."

"Whatever makes you happy, old man," Fray replied, one of the rhino guards strapped a shackle around his neck.

"However, I will shorten you time to serve within Chorh-Gom Prison," Shifu replied, "which adds up to only a few months. _That burden_ I shall relieve."

"You always were a little forgiving," the cheetah mentioned as the rhinos picked him up to his feet.

Shifu looked at him and then nodded to the guards, signaling them to take him away. With that the rhinos grabbed Fray's arms and pulled him back, leading him out the door. As the took the cheetah away, Tigress stepped out. "Wait, Master," she started, although she was the most loyal to the red panda, she could not stand aside and watch Zhan be taken away, "Please reconsider, there must be another way..."

The old master raised a hand, stopping her in mid sentence, "I'm afraid there is not, Tigress. My mind is made up. I know the feelings you are suffering, but I must do what is right for you, and for the Valley of Peace."

"Then let him go! He has done nothing against the Valley, only me. He could join us and help us defend China from any other threats."

"Tigress! That's enough!" Shifu snapped, turning his back to her. Although, he could sense her down feeling, and just this once he felt cruel. Realizing his insensitivity, he turned back to her, "Very well, I will allow you each to say goodbye, at least, and within a matter of mouths he may return."

Tigress smiled at her father's generosity, "Thank you," she said, placing her fist in her palm, "Master."

With that, Tigress, along with the others left his presence to say one goodbye to Zhan Fray, while Shifu placed the Canopic Jar, the Jade Palace's latest relic, onto a podium. A final addition to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

* * *

As the Chorh-Gom Prison guards led Fray out of the Palace, the Five and Po caught up with him, to say their final words before he left. They stopped the guards and each said goodbye. Crane tipped his hat to him, showing respect and graditude. Monkey simply shook his hand, Mantis on his shoulder. Viper, who was no longer mind-wiped, gave him a small kiss on the check, not noticing the jealous glare Tigress gave her. Finally, the tiger had her turn.

The two felines took the longest moment, "Looks like I'm leaving again," Fray said, chuckling only a little, "at least I won't be gone as long as before."

"True," Tigress replied, lowering her eyes, "I still wish you could stay now, but before you go again there is something I want to tell you."

"Alright, shoot."

"Zhan, when we were... children," she swallowed the lump in her throat, this was proving to be harder than she thought, "I- I- I had always... liked you..."

Fray's expression did not change, he simply smiled, "Well, of course. I like you too, you're my best friend..."

"No Zhan, I did not mean as a friend," Tigress stopped him, taking hold of her paw, "Zhan... I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember... and before you go away again, I at least want to give you something." With that, Tigress leaned in and placed a small kiss, more real than Viper's. At first the snake thought it was to "upstage" her, but remember that Tigress was never one for doing such a thing. When she finally pulled away, she looked at Fray, hoping he was satisfied with the truth.

The cheetah looked at him and smiled charmingly, "Thanks, and now I have something to look forward when I get out."

Tigress smiled, and for one of the times that seem to only happen once every random time, she felt happy.

With both friends, soon turned lovers, saying their last goodbyes, the guards took Fray away. Until Po stopped them.

"Hey, wait up one minute," the giant panda told them as they stopped again. "Okay uh, Zhan," Po began, "Gee, I don't really know how to do this, but uh... well, see you in a couple of months. And uh, I'll make sure no one tries to hook up with Tigress while you're gone."

Fray grinned, "You better, because I know where you live, Dragon Warrior." With that final joke, Fray and the guards left.

As for Tigress, although she was sad to see her friend leave again, she was proud of herself for finally telling Fray how she felt, and as a award, she might have herself a boyfriend when he gets out of Prison. (_Odd sounding sentence, I know._)

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the prison of Hell, Tai Lung was thrown to the ground before Werkhotep. The owl demon looked especially unpleasing with the damned snow leopard, for having failed him.

"_I grant you my powers, I grant you my immortality, and still you failed me!_"

"Please! Master Werkhotep! Forgive me! Grant me another chance and I promise you, I will not disappoint you," Tai Lung begged, bowing to the mechanical-looking owl.

"_I know, because you will not serve me any longer_," Werkhotep concluded, "_For now, I will place my trust in... another. Someone with more potential than you._"

"But, what becomes of me?"

"_You?_" Werkhotep chuckled evilly, "_Your failure leads to your new punishment. For the next thousand years, your torture will be increased by one hundred folds. But do not worry, time works in a perculiar way. When pleasure, an hour feels like a minute, but when torture, a minute feels like a year._"

With that, the demon owl laughed as chains tied around Tai Lung's neck, pulling him away as he screamed, begging for mercy of any kind.

Werkhotep ceased his laughing and turned away, facing a mirror-like formation. With a wave of his wing a projector showed the image of another villain.

"_I am glad you are present, for I have an assignment for you_," Werkhotep negotiated, "_and the awards will be... great!_"

The silhouette stepped into mortal eye's view, revealing himself as, none other than the infamous Rollo Kio, "I'm listening..."

THE END

* * *

**There you have it. The ending that only leads to more calamities. But what you should all be aware of is the Canopic Jar, for that shall be in the future, and play a big part. So let me just tell you all that you should be alert for my next work, especially the crossovers...**

**Thank the Reviewers...**

**Kippis05- one of the best authors I have read the work of. Thank you for the inspiration.  
**

**Jammin Jabala- an excellent critic, thank you for giving this a chance. **

**Red Panda Obsessor- the most loyal Shifu fan I have ever witnessed.**

**Spartan-Guy 88 & Black Raider- you're both an excellent crowd, give them both a hand.**

**shektor- any fan of Fray is a friend of mine.**

**OmegaDragon3000- it's an honor to have you join us here.**

**Tigressluver- the newest member to , welcome to FF and keep up the good work on _With All My Heart_, dig?**

**klonoakazeno- Nice to have you here too.**

**And to all the other readers of Soul Eater, I would like to say Thanks a million and hope you're there for my next fanfic! Also, keep what for _Crossover Showdown_!  
**


End file.
